Mirror image
by Clovergirl18
Summary: This story contains female Harry. In a world of magic and nonmagical people another side to the magical world comes to light. This side is closer to muggles but is still hidden. This society is known as the muggle witch society. When strange attacks start happening at Hogwarts, Hyacinth must team up with the only other muggle witch at Hogwarts, Axel Creek. In order to save the day
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Clover here. And well I'm here with a new story Mirror image. This story is being coauthored by my friend and roommate Meggie182000 and DARKAMY1 over on deviant art. The original credit for the request for the story goes to DARKAMY1's friend Veronica. I'll link to both artists profiled below. Veronica doesn't have a deviant art account. I know I'm taking forever but it's for a good cause. Anyways Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please enjoy.**

** meggie182000**

** darkamy1**

Chapter 1: The anomaly

Chaos and panic was thick in the air at Hogwarts this year. It all started when Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, was found petrified in the school corridors next to a message that said ''The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir... beware.'' written in blood only a few months after classes started, and by Hyacinth Potter and her crew no less, which aroused some suspicions from Snape and Filch, but no one else suspected any of them of doing it. Not long after, the history of Hogwart's Founders, especially that of Salazar Slytherin and the monster he supposedly hid in the castle was told and the Wind of panic picked up from there.

After words there was that fateful Quidditch match that got Young Hyacinth in the Hospital wing after being almost killed by a rogue Bludger, she didn't want to go but Lokhart's failed bone Healing spell gave her no choice, thank god miss Pomfrey didn't do a more Thorough examination of her body. It was also on that night that she learned that a Griffyndor muggleborn student, who was also a bit of a crazed fan of her named Colin Creevey, was found petrified by professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, creating more tension within the school staff and later on within the student body.

And lets not forget that disastrous first day of dueling club, where Hyacinth revealed herself to be a parseltongue, something even she didn't know she was, and there for suspect number 1 in being the heir of Slytherin and the one responsible for all the petrified victims. Poor Hyacinth, like she didn't had so much on her plate already, now they suspect her of being the next dark lord.

But fortunately after that, the school seems to have regain a somewhat beat of normalcy for a little while, no more incidents have happened and it seemed safe for everyone to relax again, tho some still flee at the sight of Hyacinth, but the girl didn't really care as she had other problems to deal with, like her failing health that caused her to have many episodes of vomiting, nausea, extreme fatigue and other such unpleasant symptoms, curtesy of her 'darling' aunt and her habits of forcing her niece to sleep with and use industrial cleaning chemicals for so many years.

But the temporary peace was short live as two 2 days ago, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were found petrified in a corridor. Again they were found by Hyacinth, alone this time, and professor McGonagall had to send her to the Headmaster's office, where fortunately he was not in trouble, Dumbledore just wanted to make sure she was ok and such before sending her back to her dorm.

Now 2 days later, Hyacinth was half way through her school day when she had in other sickness episode in the corridors of the second floor. She was crouched over, coughing and vomiting on the floor, 'Dam it, why now?' Hyacinth thought while wiping her mouth on her sleeve. 'Why couldn't this have waited until after classes were over?' Hyacinth's thoughts continued while she waited for the nausea and dizziness to pass so she can get to her next class.

A few minutes later, Hyacinth straightened up, thinking the dizziness and nausea had completely passed, but she was wrong, a slightly stronger wave wreck through her body and the young half-blood vomited again, harder.

Then Hyacinth heard footsteps coming her way, for a moment she thought it was Filch, so she tried to get up and flee, but lost her footing and fell on the floor, "Hyacinth?" A familiar voice said, making Hyacinth turned around after hurriedly wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Oh, H-Hi Ginny, how are you?" Hyacinth asked the paler then normal redhead. "I'm alright, i'm still having those weird memory gaps though, but it's probably just school work stress." Ginny said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear before she continued. "But the real question is are you okay Hyacinth? You don't look so good" Ginny said.

"Oh I'm fine, just on my way to class." Hyacinth said as she started to walk away from her best friend's sister, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. "Oh really!? If you're really okay, then why were you vomiting in the corridor just before I found you?" Ginny said with a ''i don't believe what you just said'' look towards her. "Oh that vomit isn't mine, it was probably an owl or a cat!" Hyacinth said with a nervous smile.

'Really Hyacinth, that's the best you can do? How much more pathetic can you get' Hyacinth thought while realizing how obvious the lie is.

"Do you honestly think I'm that gullible Hyacinth?" Ginny said, annoyed that Hyacinth felt the need to lie to her. "Wh-what do you mean?" Hyacinth said while swallowing the rising bile in her throat. "Oh, so you do, don't you?" Ginny said, tightening the grip on Hyacinth's arm and frowning more deeply.

"No, of course not Ginny, i would never..." Hyacinth answered honestly, but was then cut off.

"Then why did you try such an obvious lie when there are two critical details that can debunk it?" Ginny asked the second year. "Oh really, and what are these details exactly?" Hyacinth asked, worry melting away to be replaced by frustration, cause honestly, Ginny is acting more like in inquisitor interrogating a prisoner then a friend worrying about a friend, in Hyacinth's eyes at least.

"Well for one, that vomit there is clearly human vomit and two, there are several huge vomit stains on your sleeve." Ginny pointed out to Hyacinth "That's ridiculous-" Hyacinth began to say, but cut herself off mid-sentence when she vomited again. Ginny immediately stepped back to avoid getting splattered.

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Ginny said as Hyacinth wiped her mouth. "No ne-ed, I-I'm fine Ginny. I just need to get to class." Hyacinth said before starting to walk away, but Ginny grabbed her arm again.

"Oh no you don't, you're sick and I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said while trying to pull her friend in the opposite direction, but Hyacinth managed to pull her arm out of Ginny's grip. "Enough Ginny, i'm telling you that I'm fine." Hyacinth said, growing even more frustrated.

"You're not fine Hyacinth, you need to at least let Madam Pomfrey examine you before you go to class." Ginny insisted. Its about then that Hyacinth snapped. "I told you I'm fine! I don't need you breathing down my neck about my health!" Hyacinth yelled, making several students that were passing by stop and stare at the scene.

But then, without warning, several Windows cracked, then shattered with enough force to send the shards both inside and outside the corridor. Those who were in the corridor screamed and ran, shielding themselves with their bags and books from the falling glass. Ginny was able to avoid harm by throwing herself sideways as some of the glass shards came towards her.

As for Hyacinth, she took advantage of the chaos and got to transfiguration on time, not even wondering once about with happened in the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright students, today we'll be transfigurating glass figurines into wooden ones. Watch me demonstrate " Mcgonagall said as she took out the glass figurine of a Snowman and put it on her desk, then she twirled her wand twice around it before touching the snowman's hat with the tip and said :lignum:, turning the glass to wood to the awe of all students present.

Then the professor passed out several figurines and they all began the exercise.

Hermione Granger of course, succeeded on her first try along with a couple of other students.

Most of the class struggled to turn the glass to wood, but they all succeeded eventually, even Ron was able to complete it before the class was over.

Only Hyacinth has not succeeded in turning her cat Figurine into wood, and class was almost over, if she didn't finish her work by then, she well get a failing grade and she was not in the mood for a fail today.

She tried again and again to turn the glass into wood, fallowing the instructions to a T, but makes some small changes in wand movement and spell prononciation when the last tries proved ineffective, but no matter what she tried, glass won't turn to wood. Now Hyacinth was really getting frustrated to the point that she threw her wand on the floor and pulled at her hair, what the hell is it going to take to turn that glass figurine into wood damn it.

Suddenly, several figurines near her burst into flames, forcing the students who has them to back away from the flames, but fortunately Professor McGonagall put out the flames before they spread. But soon after, several books from a nearby shelve flew off and hit several students hard, but fortunately they were mainly Slytherins.

"Dear lord, Is everyone alright?!" Mcgonagall asked immediately before setting the books back on the shelves with her magic and made sure the students that got hit were alright.

"Yes professor, everyone else is ok from what i can see'' Hermione said before turning to Hyacinth, who seemed ok, but looked unusually pale, ''Hyacinth, are you al-." Hermione whispered, but was cut off sentence by a harsh glare from her friend.

''Yes Hermione, like i kept telling Ginny, i'm just fine so please leave me alone.'' Hyacinth said harshly while she picked up her wand and tried the spell again, ignoring her worried best friend and the reprimanding voice of her teacher, who just heard the whole thing.

But before Hyacinth could try the spell again, she felt a nasty wave of nausea hit her and she vomited on the table before slipping sideways off her seat and fell on the floor unconscious. "Hyacinth/Miss Potter!' Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all yelled in concern.

Mcgonagall immediately went by her side and conjured a stretcher to put her on and rushed to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, most of the class, minus the Slytherins, gathered around the center of the class and all whispered to each other about what happened: The figurines burning without reason, the books flying off the shelves on their own and most importantly, Hyacinth suddenly becoming extremely ill, because while most were afraid of her for possibly being the Heir of Slytherin, no one really wanted her hurt or sick like this.

But while they were gossiping, they were still unaware of a now possessed Ginny, who has been spying on the class sense it started and witness everything that happened.

'Interesting, I was right to take control when I did.' Tom thought since he had full control over Ginny at the moment. 'I'll let my little friend have a false memory, so that way if she gets caught she'll have an excuse. There's no way I'm sitting through another mind numbing detection.' Tom thought as he placed a false memory of Ginny asking to use the restroom and hearing the commotion on her way back and wanted to see if anything was wrong so she pulled the door open slightly to reveal the scene inside.

'Alright Ginny, back to class with you, i've seen enough.' Tom thought while slipping back in the diary after planting one last thought in her head. 'I wonder if if Potter's frustration caused her to get sick and caused the chaos in the classroom. If so, then how? I've sensed no magic powerful enough to cause this being used. I'll have to look into this a bit more closely once Potter is released from the hospital wing.' Tom thought before being completely silent, leaving Ginny to come out of her possessed state and walk back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Mcgonagall!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw the head of Gryffindor house enter the infirmary with Hyacinth on a stretcher. "Oh no please, don't tell me there's been another attack!" Madam Pomfrey said worried. "No, but the situation is no less alarming. Miss Potter has started vomiting in my class for no reason, then suddenly lost consciousness." Mcgonagall explained, making Madam Pomfrey act quickly and helped Mcgonagall place Hyacinth on a bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mcgonagall asked as Madam Pomfrey scanned the girl with her wand.

"She'll be fine, according to these scans, she's just suffering from a bit of stress, its no wonder with all the homework on top of Quidditch practice and everything else that's been happening, anyone would get sick." Madam Pomfrey said, keeping the truth from Mcgonagall about her condition.

The truth is that Madam Pomfrey had found several unknown toxins in Hyacinth's blood stream. Those Toxins were doing quit a bit of damage to the poor girl's body, especially the brain apparently, sense her scans also detected something in there that she can't identify properly, but is sure that it was the toxins doing this.

"Don't you worry, I'll have her back on her feet in a few days time and i'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about what to do to reduce the stress levels." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh thank you, Pomfrey." Mcgonagall said, breathing a sigh of relief as she made the stretcher disappear and left the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey bad about lying to her as she put Hyacinth in a magical coma in order to avoid the illness from getting worse, but it was necessary as to not worry her or the rest of the school to much, there was enough of that with those mysterious attacks.

A few hours passed and classes let out, giving the chance to Ron and Hermione to run to the hospital wing. When they arrived they were panting and gasping like they had just ran a marathon.

"Goodness, are you two alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she finished checking on the petrified students and Mrs. Norris. after having treated Hyacinth for the past few hours and decided to take a small brake.

"We're fine Madam Pomfrey." Ron gasped out. "W-We just wanted to see how Hyacinth was doing." Hermione said, her voice wheezing from running and clutching Hyacinth's wand the whole time.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with her. While I was scanning her with my wand I found several toxins in her blood stream, affecting her entire body, even her brain." Madam Pomfrey said, choosing to not lie to these 2 for some reason.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered worriedly while Hermione gasps in shock before turning to her friend lying on the hospital bed.

She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but the 2 friends could see that something was seriously wrong with her, with her unhealthily pale complexion, the sweat coming down her forehead and the remains of vomit on her lips.

Ron grabbed a couple of handkerchiefs from the medical table and went over to gently removed the vomit from her lips and the sweat from her forehead. "Here, that should be a bit better." Ron said, smiling at bit.

Then Ginny entered the hospital wing and rushed to her brother and Hermione. "I just heard from some of my hufflepuff friends that Hyacinth passed out during Transfiguration, is she gonna be okay?" Ginny said worried while her brother gave her a comforting hug. "She'll be fine Ginny. Madam Pomfrey well give her the treatment that she needs and she'll be fine" Ron explained to his sister.

All 3 then gathered around Hyacith's bed for a bit in silence, hoping she can feel there presence so she would know how worried they are for her and that there here for her as well.

"Alright everyone. Its time for you to leave, Professor Dumbledore well be arriving soon and i must speak to him about Hyacinth's condition in private." Madam Pomfrey came to say after in hour, making the 3 nod relanctently and left, promising to return tomorrow.

Not long after, Dumbledore, and surprisingly Snape as well, came into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said, greeting the healer. "Professor Dumbledore. Thank you for coming. By why are you here Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked the potion master.

"You forget that I'm certified healer as well as a Potion Master Poppey. When you called professor Dumbledore about Miss Potter's condition, he in turn called me for help." Professor Snape said, making Madam Pomfrey nod as he was right, she well need his help even tho she is hesitant to let him come near the girl, with how he tends to treat her and her friends...

But that was not important right now, right now they needed to tent to miss Potter, so Pomfrey walked them over to Hyacinth bed. "How is she?" Professor Dumbledore asked while looking at the young girl with worry.

"Well I managed to stabilize her vitals, but I'm having some trouble flushing the toxins out." Madam Pomfrey said while adjusting the I.V., which was dripping a pale blue potion into her arm.

"I did a scan on her earlier, but I don't recognize any of the toxins in her blood Stream and if i can't identify them, the treatment may take longer to perform. But maybe one of you can tell what these toxin are." Madam Pomfrey said while handing over a written report of Hyacinth's scans to Dumbledore and Snape.

Now Dumbledore didn't recognize any of the listed toxins, but Snape did, and what he's reading slowly replaced his scornful and stoic frown for a concern and horrified one.

The toxins on this list all belong to chemical formulas Muggle use in their cleaning products, but 10 times more potent then regular cleaning products should be, and the large quantity of it in Hyacinth's system would indicate that she was exposed to those highly toxic products for a very long time, years maybe. But how the hell was Miss Potter exposed to such strong chemicals in the first place?

"Professor Dumbledore, after reading this report carefully, I think we need to do an inquiry into Ms. Potter's home life." Snape said while eying the list in disgust.

"Why Severus? do you think she was exposed to something toxic at home?" Dumbledore asked concered. "I believe so. All these toxins are from Industrially potent Muggle cleaning chemicals, which can be toxic if exposed to for extended periods of time." Snape said before he looked at the scan again to see if he missed something, that's when he noticed the anomaly in Hyacinth's brain. "What on earth... Poppey, what is that in her brain? It sounds like a large brain Tumor." Snape asked, concern yet disbelieving of what he's reading.

"I'm not sure Severus, it appears to be a tumor, but its not causing any cerebro or neuro damage, its just there for no reason at all, i'm not even completely sure if the toxins or involved in its creation of if it just formed on its own. I'm terribly sorry, but i just don't know." Madam Pomfrey, said feeling a bit uneasy since she knew that she was expected to have answers, but this not she has none.

"It's quit fine Madam, not even the best Healers have the answer to every medical questions after all. But if you well allow me, I would like to try something that could shed some light on the origin of Miss Potter's situation." Dumbledore said after staying silent for the past few minutes.

"What are you going to do Professor that needs me to give you permission?" Madam Pomfrey asked the headmaster, who looked a bit worried and regretful for some reason. "I'm going to use Legillimency." Dumbledore finally said, shocking Snape and Pomfrey.

"Legillimency on someone in a magical coma?! Absolutely not, you may cause her more harm then good." Pomfrey said with shock and disapproval of his plan.

"Madam Pomfrey is right Professor, its dangerous enough to do it to a conscious underage witch, but one put in a magical coma, i cannot count the number of ways that could go wrong: Accidental destruction of important memories that could gratelly damages her psyche, the awakening of traumatic memories that can cause similar damages, Neuro Damages that could lead to her becoming lobotimized, and that's only the beginning. " Snape explained angrily, furious that Dumbledore would even consider this for any student.

Dumbledore let out a sigh of course, they were right, but he was also hoping they would accept and understand why he suggested it, oh well, its probably for the best.

"Your both right, I apologize for the suggestion." Dumbledore said with sadness and regret, which softed Pompey and Snape angered faces. "I know you want to help her professor, but It is simply way to risky, well just have to wait tell she wakes up to get information from her. In the mean time, Severus, do you think you can, using the list of Toxins that's in her body, brew more effective purging potions for her treatments. " Madam Pomfrey asked the Potion Master while she refilled the potion in Hyacinth's I.V. drip.

"I will don't worry." Snape said 'I made a promise after all and I plan to keep it, for her sake.' Snape thought as Pomfrey handed him a copy of the list of toxins in her system.

"And while you both handle Miss Potter's condition, I'll send an owl to the ministry so they can perform an inquiry into Ms. Potter's home life.'' Dumbledore announced, and was about to leave to do just then when he thought of something ''Oh and dear Madam Pomfrey, could you please send an owl to Saint Mungo's requesting a healer be brought in to take a look at the tumor." Professor Dumbledore asked, making Madam Pomfrey nod and both teachers left, to let her do her job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone Clover here. And well I'm back with more of Mirror image. Once again this story is being coauthored by my friend and roommate Meggie182000 and DARKAMY1 over on deviant art. The original credit for the request for the story goes to DARKAMY1's friend Veronica who again, doesn't have a deviant art account. I know I take forever with updates Anyways Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please remember that updates for this story will be slow. **

Chapter 2: The astral plane

Several hours passed in the Hospital wing, the day was over and miss Pomfrey was making 1 final check up on Hyacinth and the petrified victims before leaving for dinner in the great hall with everyone else.

Its when she left that something strange happened to Hyacinth, her body remains still on the bed, but it now glows a pale blue light before a ghostly version of herself came out and sat up in bed to stretch her arms.

'Man, what a great sleep i just had, and i feel better then i had been in years, strange but very much welcomed.' Hyacinth thought with a happy smile, but then she noticed where she was, 'Wait, why am I in the hospital wing? Oh god, i hope its not because of one of my episodes and that Madam Pomfrey didn't discover anything.' Hyacinth thought, now in a small panic as she got up and eye search the room for the Midwitch or a teacher that came to investigate her sudden condition, but all she saw were the petrified victims on the beds, so she sight in relief.

"*Sigh* ok, the cost is clear, so maybe I can get back to the dorms without Madam Pomfrey seeing me and just tell her later that what ever got me here was just minor and nothing to be worried about. Yes, that's exactly what i'll do." Hyacinth said to herself, and its when she was going to leave that she noticed that her feet were almost transparent and glowing blue.

"What the hell?!" Hyacinth said as she left her head up in shock and saw herself lying in bed, hooked into in IV. "What the actual hell!?" Hyacinth exclaimed again as she walked a bit closer to what she thought was her corpse.

"OMG, that's it, i'm dead, i had to many sickness episodes for my body to take and now i'm dead." Hyacinth with tears in her and soon broke out into a heavy sobs and cried all over her body. But then she noticed the IV attached to her arm, 'why would they continue injecting fluids into a corpse?' she thought confused, then she noticed the study rising and lowering of her chest and understood.

''Oh thank god, i'm still alive." Hyacinth said in relief, but their are still several questions that remains to be answered: Why is she lying in a hospital as if in a coma? And how did she become a ghost if she's still alive?

'Ummmm, I know, i'll go find Hermione, she'll know what's going on.' Hyacinth thought as she headed towards the door. ' Sense its night time, she must either be in the Great Hall for dinner or in the Dorms sleeping, i'll go check the great hall first.' Hyacinth thought as she reached the door and tried to push it open, but discovered her hand just phased right through it.

'Wow, freaky, but kind of cool to. Huh i wonder...' Hyacinth thought in wonder of what just happened, then in idea crossed her mind. She back away from the door a bit and took a deep breath before sprinting towards the door and phasing through it completely, reappearing on the other side a bit disoriented.

"*Shivers* , well that was in interesting experience *dust off her clothes of imaginary dust*. Now to get to the great hall." Hyacinth thought as she regained her senses and flew down the corridor, 'Wait, I CAN FLY' Hyacinth thought as she abruptly stopped and let her feet touch the ground. "Okay, the phasing part was weird enough, but this is really freaky, its like i truly am a ghost." Hyacinth said as she continued to the great hall, this time making sure to walk instead of flying.

She went down a few floors until she reached the ground floor and that's when she saw Neville coming out of the boy's bathroom.

"I better get back or Ron's gonna eat the last baked potato again." Neville said to himself as he bagen walking.

"Hey Neville!" Hyacinth called out to her fellow second year, but he didn't respond. ''What the-?! Oi! Neville!" Hyacinth called out again, but again he just ignored her call. Now she was annoyed, she could take the other students ignoring her, even running away from her in fear after the Dueling Club incident, but having one of her friends ignore her, no way is she taking that.

So she immediately floated over to Neville, easily catching up and floating next to him and made several attempts to get his attention, but in vein, as such she came to the conclusion that he can't see or hear her.

'Gah! Dam it, this just got so much harder, if he can't see me, then neither well Hermione or Ron. Oooooooh, what well i do.' she thought while pulling at her hair with tears of frustration and despair running down her face that lasted for a few minutes before she calmed down and whipped her face, after all plunging into panic and despair won't help her solve this problem. Instead she took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and think of a solution, and a ludicrous yet smart idea popped out: If she can be invisible like a ghost, pass through walls like a ghost and fly like a ghost, then maybe...

"Sorry in advance for this Neville." Hyacinth said before she took a deep breath and flew straight to Neville, entering his body in one go, but that sudden intrusion accidentally knocked the boy unconscious, causing Neville to fall face first on the floor like a sack of bricks.

Hyacinth winced for poor Neville, falling face first on the floor must hurt, but this may actually make it easier for her to take control.

Waisting no time, she focused her strength and will to make Neville's body stand up.

'Okay, this is definitively weird.' Hyacinth thought as she clenched and unclenched Neville's hands, to try and get use to the feeling. She then tried o take a step forward, but ended up falling over, she tried a second time, the same thing happened. The Third time, she tripped but manage to stay up. It was only after 3 or 4 more tries that she got enough hang of it to walk properly, and so she walked the rest of the way to the great hall without any more problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyacinth was right, the great hall was the place to go to find Hermione and Ron, and pretty much everyone else sense it was diner time. So pretending to be tying up his/her shoe, Neville/Hyacinth discreetly scanned Gryffindor table to find them. Once he/she spotted them, Hyacinth made Neville get up and headed to the table, sat down right across Hermione and next to Ron and started eating in order to appear normal.

After he/she swallowed his/her last bite of roast beef and roasted potatoes, he/she looked up to face Hermione. 'Ok, now I just need to ask her about my situation. But how do i do that?' thought Hyacinth/ Neville as he/she tries to find the right words to present the subject to his/her friend.

"Um Hermione, can i ask you something?" Hyacinth/Neville said finally, gaining the Muggleborn's attention. "Sure Neville, what is it?" Hermione asked. "Well, i was wondering if you knew anything about a person being in a coma, but can come out of their body in a ghost-like state? Its just, i've overheard a few Ravenclaws talk about something like that earlier in the library, but i didn't get the whole conversation, so i was hoping you could fell in the blanks." Hyacinth/Neville lied to his/her best friend, he/she was not proud of it, but he/she had to know.

"You heard that? Strange, i didn't know that Ravenclaws were interested in astral Projection, or that they even knew the concept existed." Hermione said surprised.

"Well of course Ravenclaw would know something like that Hermione, I mean the whole house is composed of almost all the smartest people at Hogwarts." Ron said through a mouthful of fried chicken. "Ron seriously, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Hyacinth/Neville said while scrunching his/her face in disgust, that was a serious habit that annoyed Hyacinth to no end.

"He's right Ron you should stop that. And what do you mean almost all the smartest people at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked "Well, they don't have you, don't they." Ron said while shoveling another spoonful of potatoes into his mouth, making Hermione blush and Hyacinth/Neville smile teasingly, someone has a bit of a crush here.

"Anyhow, what even is astral projection anyway?" Hyacinth/Neville asked, turning the conversation back to his/her question. "Yeah I've never even heard about it." Ron said "That's quit normal Ron, astral projection isn't a branch of wizarding magic, it's actually a branch of muggle parapsychology, which is the study of supernatural stuff through muggle science, so I'm surprised that Ravenclaw would even know about it, even Muggleborns.''

"But how does astral projection work exactly? That's what i want to know." Hyacinth/Neville asked, getting very curious and impatient now.

"I'm not sure exactly. There have been numerous studies done on the subject but, all have been deemed inconclusive. All that i really know is that its the ability to project a ghost-like version of your own body, out of your body, allowing the user of the ability to go anywhere they go without restrains, but without the ability to interact with anything physically and leaving the user's body in a comatose and vulnerable state." Hermione explained, letting out a sigh. "I'm truly sorry Neville, that's all the info i can give you, which i think its sad that there isn't much more information on the subject, in ability like that seem Intresting and useful in many ways i'm sure." Hermione said, leaving Hyacinth/Neville very disappointed, he/she was so hoping his/her friend had the answer, but he/she sometimes forget that Hermione was only 12 years old, she can't have all the answers, '*Sigh* i guess i'll have to search for the answers else were' Hyacinth/Neville thought as he/she got up.

''I'm going to the dorm to get some sleep now. Thanks for your help Hermione, and please don't feel bad for not giving me any useful answers, its not your fault.'' Hyacinth/Neville said with a smile, making Hermione smile to and not feel bad for not being more useful.

Hyacinth/Neville was then about to leave when Malfoy came over. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the freak show. Where's your parseltounge ring leader?" Malfoy said while looking around. "Oh wait, she's in the hospital wing because of an upset stomach. Who knows maybe she'll be sent away forever." Malfoy finished with a nasty grin, his words making several members of his house laugh and Hyacinth's friends look at him hatefully, Hyacinth/Neville especially, he looked about ready to kill the git.

"Will you for once in your life, *clenches fist* SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Hyacinth/Neville yelled the last part as she/he punched Malfoy in the the gut, forcing the blond to bend over and hold both his stomach like he was going to be violently sick.

Everyone was stunned by this sudden display of courage from Hyacinth/Neville, so much so the whole great hall was silent, even Hyacinth/Neville was shocked, but not because he/she punched Malfoy, that actually made him/her feel good, no what shocked him/her was that he/she never really touched Malfoy, some invisible rush of power came out of his/her fist just before it made contact with his stomach.

Suddenly, in other burst of that invisible force came out of his/her body and rippled all around the room, causing several trays of food to move on their own and hit several students from all 4 houses, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred and George Weasly yelled while throwing food of their own at Slytherin's table, which of course compelled the Slytherins to throw food at the Gryffindors.

Pretty soon, everyone started throwing food at each other and a full out food fight broke out.

While the teachers tried to stop the fight, Hyacinth slip out of Neville's body, leaving him with the memory of the conversation Hyacinth said he over heard, and the memory of him walking back to the great hall and the events up until the food fight. "Oh man, Gran's gonna kill me." Neville said as Ron pulled him down in order to avoid a huge glob of mashed potatoes flying towards him.

Meanwhile

Hyacinth breathed hard as she flew at high speed back to the Hospital wing and phased through the door. "Oh man, oh man oh man!" Hyacinth said as she went to her body and sat next to it on the bed, with her knees to her forehead, "I can't believe I just sparked a food fight because I got angry and wanted to get even with Malfoy. All this is the fault of that weird force that came out of me, what is it anyway!?" Hyacinth said, knowing what she did wasn't accidental magic at all, but something else entirely.

3 weeks later...

Choosing to seek out answers instead of staying in her corner waiting to wake up, Hyacinth spent the first 2 weeks of her body's treatment trying to seek out information about her powers, reluctantly using Hermione's body to do so.

She began by asking their professor in muggle study, Charity Burbage, if she had any books in muggle parapsychology on the shelves of her class, but she didn't even know what Parapsychology means, so she had no such books.

Going to plan B, she wrote a letter to Hermione's parents, asking them to send her some books on parapsychology, under the pretense that the DADA class is starting a new lesson involving Muggle Parapsychology soon and the teacher asked for the muggleborns to order books on the subject that they well share with the rest of the class. 2 days later, Hermione's parents wrote back saying that they well send her what they can find, but it may take a couple of days, maybe a week or 2.

The idea of waiting did not make Hyacinth happy at all, but she had no choice alas, so until the books arrived, she left Hermione's body be, making sure to leave the right memories implanted in her brain as usual.

So for in other 10 days, Hyacinth explored every room of the beautiful castle, discovering new things about it she was sure even Dumbledore himself doesn't even know, like the secret passage under the one-eyed witch's statue and the one behind a mirror on the 4th floor, both leading to different parts of Hogsmeade village were they take the train in and out of Hogwarts. Upon awakening, she must remember to share this information with Fred and George.

But exploring is not all that she did, she also took to taking revenge on the people that wronged her, both those in general and new ones this year for believing she's the next dark lord, not in a malicious way, but in a humiliating and often hilarious way. And the best part of it all was, sense she's possessing different bodies (mostly slytherin and some teachers) each time she takes her revenge, its the body that's blamed instead of her, awesome right?

Her Favorite revenge victim is of course Draco Malfoy, that she possesses more often then others to make him do the most stupid and humiliating things before as big of in audience as possible, things that got him so far up to 2 months of detention, now 4 months if you count what she made him do recently: Make him admit that he was purposely sabotaging the Gryffindors potions, call Snape a greasy bat and splash some of the potion he was working on in Snape's face, all of this effectively killing two birds with 1 stone as it was almost as humiliating for Snape and the whole of Slytherin that Draco would behave in such a manner.

Needles to say, Snape was not happy at all, and neither well Mommy and Daddy Malfoy when they hear about this.

Wee have now reached the middle of the second week, and are phantom heroine was floating around in the great hall, not far from Hermione's body, as she knew the post owls would be arriving soon.

And they did, a large great horned owl flew towards Hermione and Hyacinth immediately took over her body to receive the package it carried.

A letter accompanied the package, from Hermione's parents, saying that they hope the books they god for her well be enough for the lesson and they wish her good luck with it. Then Hyacinth/Hermione opened the package to find 4 books inside that definitively looked Interesting.

Thankfully, today was a half day, so Hyacinth/Hermione has time to read the books and maybe find the answers she needs. She was actually about to grab the book on top the stack and read it when a boy with light blondish brown hair and hazel brown eyes wearing the colors of Hufflepuff and a pair of black gloves walked over and sat next to Hyacinth/Hermione. He seemed annoyed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It's gonna rain." The boy said, earning him a weird look from Ron, "What are you talking about? The sky's clear." the redhead said while glancing at the enchanted ceiling. "If my shoulder is aching, then It's gonna rain today friend." The boy repeated, then he saw Hyacinth/Hermione's new books from the corner of his eye and looked down her shoulder to see them better, "Parapsychology and the Paranormal by Sam Vaknin, Telepathy Training with Chris Zanetti, Understanding the Psychic Powers of Man by Jaime T. Licauco and Moving objects with your mind: The Power of Psychokinesis by Carl Llewellyn Weschchke." The boy read off the covers.

"Heh, i didn't know you were interested in parapsychology, Hermione." The boy said while taking a bite from an apple. "I just recently got into the subject after a conversation with-", "I heard all about it, i was just behind Longbottom when he asked you about Astral Projection. I'm Axel by the way, Axel Creek, a fellow second year just like you two" The boy introduced himself while extending his hands to both Gryffindor.

Hyacinth/Hermione and Ron took his offer and shook his hands, but they shook them a bit to hard and the result was that his sleeves went up a bit, revealing not flesh, but metal on his right arm.

"Hey Axel, are you wearing a bracelet or something?" Ron asked while pointing at the metal on his arm. "Uh no, actually my entire right arm is made of metal." Axel said while taking his gloves off and rolling up his sleeve a bit more, revealing a prosthetic arm which went all the way to his shoulder.

"Bloody hell. How'd that happen?" Ron exclaimed, earning himself in elbow struck in the chest and a harsh glare from Hyacinth/Hermione, ''What my really impolite friend meant Axel, is what happened to your arm?" Hyacinth/Hermione said, trying to be a bit more sensitive to the subject then Ron.

"I lost my arm in a train wreck when I was eight. All I remember is the train going really fast, then tipping, and then everything went white. When I came to, my parents were crying and asking if I was okay. My arm was wrapped in my mom's coat. It hurt like hell and I had to have it amputated. Unfortunately, we couldn't afford an actual prosthetic, but my dad's friend is a mechanic so he built my arm and his wife is a doctor so she was able to connect the nerve ends to the wires." Axel said while rolling his sleeve back down and putting his gloves back on.

"That sounds awful." Hyacinth/Hermione said. "It was, but I've gotten used to it. Granted the monthly adjustments are a pain, but what are going to do with it, right?" Axel said while getting up.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Ron, Hermione, but It's time to get back to my table. Bye" Axel said while walking away, taking his apple with him. "Bye Axel." Hyacinth/Hermione said back, "See ya." Ron said while taking a bite of porridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone Clover here. And well I'm back with more of Mirror image. Once again this story is being coauthored by my friend and roommate Meggie182000 and DARKAMY1 over on deviant art. The original credit for the request for the story goes to DARKAMY1's friend Veronica who again, doesn't have a deviant art account. I know I take forever with updates Anyways Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please remember that updates for this story will be slow. Also this is the last completed chapter. As soon as more come out they'll be posted.**

Chapter 3: Battle in the Chamber of Secrets

The days went rather quickly, in no time at all we've entered the third week of Hyacinth's physical treatment. For those past days before, Hyacinth/Hermione spent much of her free time reading the Parapsychology books sent by Hermione's parents, which she found truly fascinating, wizards should really consider adding such books to their libraries, add a fresh, different point of view about the supernatural.

The subjects contained in those books really are helping her discover the new powers she now possesses, powers she now knew to be Astral Projection, Telekinesis, and a branch of telepathic ability called Memory Implante, which explains why she's so good at creating fake memories for the bodies she uses. And thanks to the tips found in those books, Hyacinth/Hermione was able to train in her new powers when ever she can during brakes and even classes, using Hermione's or someone else's body.

In only a few days of training, Hyacinth got a pretty firm control over her Telekinetic powers, now she can call upon them at will and with enough precision to manipulate things from a distance without failing, Malfoy got the privilege of experimenting that precision first hand during a Quidditch game, when, while possessing Snape's body, the Quaffle suddenly flew on its own to the astonishment of all and kept fallowing Malfoy around like the spelled Bludgers that tried to kill her earlier in the year. Poor Malfoy hit a wall trying to get away from it and Snape, whom McGonagall saw him doing discreet but still noticeable movements with his wand, accused him of being responsible for the spelled Quaffle. Yes, revenge is sweet indeed.

Unfortunately, her training also increased the weird supernatural happenings in the school, which of course made the teachers more alert to find the source of those happenings and stopped them, they were all even hoping that these happenings and the attacks were one and the same and that stopping them would also stop the attacks. Hyacinth doesn't blame them, and she sure wants to stop those attacks herself, but she can't stop her training just yet, guess she'll have to train more discreetly.

But her training also developed her intuition to in almost telepathic level, its was thanks to it that Hyacinth finally noticed just how strange Her friend Ginny's been acting and looking: She became extremely pale, her eyes seem to be getting swollen and turning red, she could feel her aura turning more and more dark and more then once, she surprised her in the Hospital Wing near her body, waving her wand in complicated patterns over it as if scanning it to find something.

That night, Hyacinth surprised Ginny at her bedside again doing the exact same thing, only this time, she was not along.

''Hey, Ginny, what are you doing?'' it was Axel that said that, his shoulder was aching again, so he came to the Hospital Wing to ask for something to make it better, that's when he surprise Ginny with her wand pointing at Hyacinth's body.

Ginny in turn immediately turned around to face him while trying to hide her wand. "Me? i'm not doing anything, just making sure Hyacinth is comfortable in her bed." Ginny said to Axel, who was not convinced. "Oh, then if you're not doing anything, why are you here so late and why do you have your wand out?" Axel asked, looking suspicious of the redhead.

'Something's not right here.' Axel thought. "Well, I could ask why you're here so late too." Ginny said while looking at the boy up and down with a critical look. "My shoulder's bugging me again, so I came here to ask Madam Pomfrey for a soothing potion or something." Axel said while putting his hands in his pockets. "But you still haven't answered my question Ginny." Axel added, "I did answer you, i'm here helping my friend." Ginny said. "Then why do you have your wand out?" Axel said, starting to get annoyed with the Gryffindor's lies.

"That's none of your business." Ginny said irritably, then without warning she took out her wand and cast a stunning spell him.

Axel reacted on pure instinct and clapped his hands together to create a shield on his prosthetic arm, which he used to shield himself from the spell. 'Heh I guess all those sparing matches against Amy really came in handy.' Axel thought while making the shield disappear.

'What kind of magic was that?!' Ginny thought while casting another stunning spell, but Axel side stepped the jet of red light then He cracked his neck and grinned "Let's do this." Axel said as he clapped his hands again, turning his metal arm into a blade. "I'll try not to hurt you, but you might end up with a scratch or two if you piss me off, Of course if you want to get out of Ginny and face me yourself then I'm okay with that." Axel said just after he performed a telepathic scan of Ginny's mind and now knew Ginny wasn't in control.

"Clever boy. I fooled everyone else, even Ginny herself. But I must ask, how you figured it out." Ginny said with a very creepy and sly grin. "*Shrug* It was simple, I've seen enough cases of possession and people plunging into insanity to know when someone isn't themselves." Axel said, then lunged at Ginny with his blade, but she managed to dodge the blow and retaliate with a curse of her own, which Axel blacked by switching his arm from blade to shield form.

Meanwhile,

Hyacinth watch the sudden duel that was taking place from above them and was surprise by the strange display of power Axel was showing, but she was even more surprised that this kid was able to tell that Ginny wasn't herself.

That's when she noticed that Axel raised his head a bit and seemed to nod at her in a knowing sort of way 'WTF, can he see me?' Hyacinth thought when Ginny or rather, the person controlling Ginny, fired a spell that forced Axel to dodge away from the door, giving the possessed Ginny the opportunity to run out of the Hospital Wing. Axel went in pursuit, but not before he signaled Hyacinth to follow him, 'OMG, he really can see me.' Hyacinth thought again as she followed him out.

The two gave chase to the possessed girl and Axel was a lot faster than he appeared, even when being able to fly, Hyacinth could barely keep up, but she managed to keep them both in her line of sight.

The three then got to an intersection in corridor, Ginny got their first, making the 2 others loose sight of her for a second, and it was more then enough for them to loose track of her completely, its like she disappeared out of thin.

Axel stopped running and leaned against the wall, clutching a stitch in his side and gasping for breath, then he turned his arm back to normal and clutched both sides while Hyacinth let her feet touch the floor next to him.

"So, how long have you been able to see me?" Hyacinth asked the panting boy. "S-Since you possessed Longbottom." Axel said between breathes, ''That long? Then way haven't you-'' before Hyacinth could finish her question, the two heard footsteps coming their way.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" A voice said. 'It's Lockhart.' Hyacinth and Axel thought. "A student out of bed. Ah all this trouble just for my autograph." Lockhart said while coming over to a still gasping Axel.

While it made her none existent skin crawl, Hyacinth immediately took the opportunity that presented itself and took over that buffoon Lockhart just as he took out a per signed photo of himself from his night robe pocket. "Good work Hyacinth, you'll need that fool if wee are to fight the one possessing your friend Ginny." Axel said as Hyacinth/Lockhart took complete control of their teacher. "Well Lockhart is the easiest person in the castle to possess, so I took the opportunity. But once i Wake up, i'm so going to need a hot shower." Hyacinth/Lockhart said while shuddering in slight disgust, possessing in idiot like Lokhart or a git like Snape always left her feeling dirty.

"So as I was saying before. Why didn't you say anything?" Hyacinth said, obviously a bit annoyed and curious at how he did it. "I didn't wanna risk a confrontation. People already look at me weird because of my missing limb, so imagine how they well react when a start talking into empty space." Axel said, having regain control of his breath.

"Good point. Anyways i'm just glad i can talk to someone as myself again." Hyacinth said with a smile.

"But how are you able to see me when I'm not possessing someone anyways?" Hyacinth then asked curiously, "Its because i recognized the symptoms of illness you've been having since the start of the year. and I'm speculating that Madam Pomfrey found toxins in your bloodstream and a tumor in your brain. I know all that well because you, like me, were exposed to certain chemicals. However your exposure seems more advanced since you've most likely have been exposed to the chemicals for a longer period than I was, If the rumors about your guardians are true at least." Axel said with a dead serious expression at the end.

"But what does this have to do with you seeing me like this?" Hyacinth asked again.

"Well Hyacinth, to put it simply, the tumor in your brain gives you the ability to use at least half or maybe more of your brain, which gives you the abilities you posses, astral projection included. I myself have a tumor and it allows me to use about 42% of my brain, which gives a strong connection to the astral plane to see and sense other people there." Axel explained, stunning Hyacinth/Lockhart as he/she processed all that information.

"Listen Hyacinth, i know what i just said is shocking, but right now i need you to stay focus on the current problem here, cause I have a plan to help Ginny." Axel said, snapping Hyacinth/Lockhart out of his/her shock state. "Oh yeah, your right, Let's here it." Hyacinth/Lockhart said, grateful that someone had a plan to help his/her friend.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday, which would have been the first match for the house cup." Axel said, "Yeah I know that, the match was rescheduled for when I got out of the hospital wing, or rather 'When i return from rest at home', as Professor Dumbledore said to everyone else at school to explain my absence, the only exception are the staff, my friends and you apparently." Hyacinth/Lockhart said, doing air quotes at one point.

"*Nod* right. Anyways, on that day the halls and classrooms of the school well be mostly empty, so we should be able to search the castle for Ginny and whoever or whatever's possessing her. My guess is that the entity that's possessing her well take her to the chamber of secrets. So looking for its entrance must be are top priority." Axel said.

"*Smiles* No problem, I already know where the entrance is. One of the advantages of Astral projecting is that you can go anywhere without restrain and discover many a secret. " Hyacinth/Lokhart said. "*Smile* Good, that'll make things a lot easier." Axel said back. "Okay, so tomorrow we go down there, defeat whatever's down there and then we save Ginny, Right?" Hyacinth/Lockhart said while hitting a fist against his/her hand.

" *Nod* That's the plan, but there's just one more thing you'll need to do." Axel said. "What?" Hyacinth said. "You'll need to keep possessing Lockhart till this is over if you want to fight. He well also be good cover If we get caught sneaking into the chamber ." Axel said, making Hyacinth/Lockhart groaned in annoyance. "Look, I know the man's a git and a liar. I've known for almost a year now that he takes credit for more then 50% of the adventures he talks in his books from the true adventures that lived them and whipped away their memories so they wouldn't tell on him. The rest were just made up by himself." Axel said, feeling a bit awkward to admit something like that for some reason.

''Well that explains it, the man can't even cast a simple bone mending spell right, let alone face and defeat monsters like Vampires and Banshees. But how the hell do you know he's a fraud?'' Hyacinth/Lockhart asked.

Axel's eyes then lit up with visible excitement, he obviously never really had the chance to talk to anyone about his abilities. "Well, and I know this might sound crazy, but there are others like us. You see, if a person is exposed to certain conditions, such as extensive Radiation or Chemical exposure, or a strong enough trauma to the head and servives, a non dangerous tumor will grow in the Dead Zone part of the brain, allowing one to access much more of their brains than humans normally can, giving mental powers, Improving the body's Healing abilities and slowing the aging process. These people are called muggle witches, since the first ones that discovered these abilities were labeled by regular humans as such. But until recent years, only regular humans have become Muggle Witches, you and me are the first known Magical/Muggle Witch Hybrids." Axel said before taking a break to catch his breath, then continues.

"The muggle witches have an entire society just like the magical community, but ours is closer, while still hidden from muggle society and it incorporates more muggle science that may look like magic to them, like are own potions created through ancient and modern chemistry and Voodoo Dolls which are really more like a way for a telepathic MW to extand their telepathic range to a particular target through visual aid then in actual magical doll. Also like the Magicals, wee have a whole , but smaller government that keeps track of every Muggle Witches on the planet called the Witch's Council... and i'm rambling, aren't i?" Axel said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

''Hey don't worry about it, I can ramble about quddicth all day if someone doesn't stop me." Hyacinth/Lockhart said while laughing a bit, making Axel laughed too.

"Man, since I've came to Hogwarts, I've never really been able to talk to someone like a normal person. Hell people in my own apartement building avoid me just because of my arm. Your the only one who's treated me like a normal guy aside from my parents and uncle Roddy, who's also a muggle witch working for the council." Axel said smiling.

"Well, how about when this is all over and I regain consciousness, we hang out some more." Hyacinth said while smiling back. "That would be really cool. Who knows, maybe you could make the train and come visit my current home town, its in Ulm Germany, in a large apartement building on the 4th floor, Door number 410" Axel said, making Hyacinth/Lockhart smile. "That sounds really cool. The next time the Dursleys take me to London, I could steal some of my uncle's money and sneak away to board a train for Germany." Hyacinth/Lockhart said, "*Grin* Okay, but you should probably get to Lockhart's room and have his body sleep for the rest of the night while I head back to the hospital wing to make sure your body's ok and to get that something for my aching shoulder." Axel said, to which Hyacinth/Lockhart nodded and The two parted, unaware of what was going to happen.

The next day.

Everyone was in the great hall panicking over the news that a student was taken to the chamber of secrets while Hyacinth, still in Lockhart's body, and Axel made way to the Girl's bathroom on the second floor, accompanied by Ron, who looked to be in a semi trance.

the reason for all that is that Axel told Hyacinth/Lockhart before breakfast that they would need a third person in the chamber with them, so while Hyacinth took care of the monster that petrified the students and Axel took care of the thing that was possessing Ginny, the third person could get Ginny out of there. The two first decided on Hermione, but then remembered she was found petrified 3 days ago along with in other girl named Penelope Clearwater, so Ron was the second logical choice since he is Ginny's brother.

For that to happen, Axel brought earlier a Zaubertrank, a muggle witch potion his uncle made for him just encase that he poured into Ron't pumpkin juice and put him in a mind control trance that well make it easier to gain his help, and once the potion wears off, he won't remember what has or well happen, making it easier for Hyacinth to implante false memories later on.

After the potion took effect, all 3 were going to leave when suddenly, professor Finch ran into the room and yelled. "A student has been taken into the chamber!" causing all hell broke loose, everyone was scrambling around while Axel took the opportunity to grab Ron and managed to get them both out of the great hall, with Hyacinth/Lockhart not far behind them.

This all brings use back to the current event where are three heroes march to Myrtle's bathroom. Once in there and after convincing Myrtle to let them do what they had to, Hyacinth/Lockhart put him/herself in front of the bathroom's sink and focused his/her telekinetic power on it to forced it open.

When Hyacinth discovered the chamber for the first, she somehow discovered that it can only be opened by someone that can speak Parseltongue, but for some reason she can't talk Parseltongue in other's body. With no other choice but to ''Break Down the Door'', the whole sink crumbled and split in half under Hyacinth/Lockhart's impressive display of raw power.

She then stepped back as the huge pipe was exposed. "Oh man, that looks like a hell of a drop." Axel said as he looked down into the dark pipe and turned pale. "Are you okay?" Hyacinth/Lockhart asked, noticing that the poor boy looked like he was about to throw up.

"I'm fine, or I'll be fine once we get in there. It's just, seeing a huge drop like this reminds me of when the train began to tilt and fall while we were going down a steep incline." Axel said while clutching his arm, getting paler by the second.

"Axel listen, this won't be like the train wreck, it'll be like a slide. Don't worry I'll be right behind you." Hyacinth/Lockhart said, offering him some sort of comfort. Axel nodded as he heaved himself into the pipe and let himself slide down and landed down safely.

He then shouted that it was safe to come down and Hyacinth/Lockhart went next followed by Ron. Once they were all down they briefly walk down a tunnel and soon ended up in the corridor leading to the chamber.

"We'd better be careful, looks like the ceiling could cave in at any given moment." Axel said while looking up at the cobblestone ceiling. Hyacinth/Lockhart looked up as well, seeing the huge cracks on the ceiling, then he/she exchanged a knowing look with Axel, they needed to move even faster now.

Hyacinth/Lockhart, Ron, and Axel moved along the corridor as carefully as possible when suddenly, a green glow on the ceiling formed cracks, making the ceiling start to cave in. "Shit! Move!" Axel yelled while pushing Hyacinth/Lockhart forward and grabbing Ron's arm, pulling him forward. Unfortunately, the group was separated by the cave in, but they are all still alive.

Axel and Ron were on one side of the rock pile and Hyacinth/Lockhart on the other, coughing as the dust cleared. "Axel, Ron, are you guys okay?!" Hyacinth called out. she heard some coughing then Axel's muffled voice came through. "Ron's been knocked out and he has a gash over his left eye, but other than that he's fine. Unfortunately for me, my prosthetic arm got crushed by the falling rocks, but otherwise I'm fine to. I can move the rocks and join you on the other side!" Axel called out, but then a few pieces of rock fell from the heavily damaged ceiling on Hyacinth/Lockhart side, and he/she immediately knew what would happen if they tried to move the rocks.

"Axel wait, don't do it or more rocks well fall and crush you for sure, you should stay where you are with Ron since he's hurt, i'll go on without you and be back soon." Hyacinth/Lockhart called back to her trapped friends. ''*Sight* your right, but before you go, take this.'' Axel called out while managing to slip a vial of Purple colored Liquid through the cracks of the rock pile. ''What's that?'' Hyacinth/Lockhart called as he/she took the vial, ''In other potion gifted to me by my uncle just incase , it boosts stamina, diminishes pain and speeds up the body's ricovery from certain injuries and very bad diseases. Give it to Ginny after the entity in her is expelled and destroyed, it well make her feel better.'' Axel explained.

"I will don't worry. Wait, how do we get that thing out of her anyway?" Hyacinth/Lockhart said, still having no idea what he/she was about to face. "I'm not sure, but maybe if you focus hard enough, you could telepathically force the entity out of her, if your mentally strong enough to do it that is. Guess you'll find out soon enough." Axel said. "I guess wee well, thanks for the advice and take care of Ron so he doesn't bleed to death." Hyacinth/Lockhart said. "I will, just promise you'll get back here with Ginny, okay?" Axel said, sounding worried. "I'll come back with Ginny, don't worry." Hyacinth/Lockhart before walking down the corridor.

Eventually, she came across a huge snake skin in the middle of the corridor, that's when he/she remembered that Hermione read something about a giant snake, a basilisk, while searching for possible monsters that could petrify people and during one of her possessions, it must be the monster that's been terrorising the school.

That's when Hyacinth/Lockhart immediately started sprinting, terror seized him/her as he/she clued out for Ginny, not caring in the least that the basilisk could hear him/her coming.

Eventually Hyacinth/Lockhart arrived in front of the chamber of secrets door, which again can only be opened using Parseltongue, so again he/she had to telekinetically push it open, ripping the door off of its hanges and loundly clatter on the floor.

Inside, Ginny was lying unconscious near a large stone face at the end o the chamber. Hyacinth/Lockhart ran forward and got almost halfway across the chamber when a disarming charm hit him/her in the stomach, knocking him/her backwards. "Damn that hurt." Hyacinth/Lockhart said while clutching his/her stomach as Tom Riddle stepped out of the shadows with Ginny's wand in hand.

Hyacinth/Lockhart immediately stood up and stood his/her ground. "Who are you and why did you bring a student down here?" Hyacinth/Lockhart asked while pretending to be just Lockhart. "I am Lord Voldemort, or at least I'm his sixteen year old self named Tom Riddles. And I brought this girl here to give my faithful beast a proper kill and to reveal to the world that I am the heir of Slythrien!" Tom said while looking deranged.

"Like hell you are!" Hyacinth/Lockhart yelled while raising his/her hand and released a telekintic pulse, but Tom blocked it with a shield charm. '' I do not know what kind of magic you just used fool, but that won't save you from my pet, [Awaken my pet, and kill this arrogant fool!]'' Tom said the last words in parseltounge, then suddendly the mouth of the statue opened and out slithered the monster of Slytherin: A basilisk almost as tall as the castle.

Immediately, Hyacinth/Lockhart closed his/her eyes, knowing that one look at that monster well kill him/her instantly, now he/she has no choice but to relly on sound and her developing psychic intuition to fight.

The monster struck, but Hyacinth/Lockhart managed to dodge it, and every other strikes it made the next 5 minutes. "Kill him you dumb animal!" Tom yelled at the monster, distracting it just enough for Hyacinth/Lockhart to fire in other telekinetic wave that hit the beast in the eye, destroying it and making blood poured heavily out of the now roaring in pain snake's face.

"Lucky shot Lockhart, but You're luck just ran out. [devour him!]" Tom said, adding the last part in parseltounge." Hyacinth/Lockhart dodged the attack again and fired in other pulse, but this time it was not telekinetic energy , but ice, he/she felt a pulse of ice shoot out of his/her hand, to his/her surprise, and hit the Basilisk Under his head, it quickly freezed and shattered into a thousand pieces, but one of its fangs went flying and buried itself into Hyacinth/Lockhart, the pain snapping him/her out of her shock daze caused by the appearance of her new Cryokinetic power.

"What the hell?!" Tom yelled, angry that his monster was destroyed by this buffoon. "Heh, you're luck just ran out Riddle." Hyacinth/Lockhart said, knocking him back with a telekinetic blast and making him drop with look like a small black book. Hyacinth/Lockhart could feel the dark energy pulsing it and knew it was the source of Tom's life force, if he/she destroys it, he/she well destroy Tom.

'This is gonna hurt!' Hyacinth/Lockhart thought as he/she grabbed the fang stuck in his/her arm and yanking it out, making his/her arm blood splattered out from the wound, then he/she extended his/her hand to summon the book at her side and immediately stabbed 3 times, which cause Tom to scream in agony as his body disentagrated and then exploded in a burst of light, ending this mess once and for all.

Hyacinth/Lockhart then walked over to the unconscious Ginny, feeling very exhausted because of the venom coursing through his/her veins, slowly killing Lockhart, oh well, the death of a Liar/Thieve/Pervert won't be that big of a lost to the world.

Hyacinth/Lockhart got Ginny into a sitting position and managed to open Ginny's mouth and poured the potion Axel gave to him/her down her throat. A few minutes after, Ginny's color came back and she was already looking so much better, good enough for Hyacinth/Lockhart lift her up in his/her arms safely and carried her on his/her back out of the chamber, taking the destroyed black book with him/her to have it shown to professor Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Clover here. I wanna let everyone know that I have permission to post this story here. I was given permission by my friend and roommate Meggie182000 who's working with DARKAMY1 on this story over on deviant art. Anyways updates on this story are going to be slow. All characters belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to review.**

Chapter 4: Healing Time

Hyacinth/Lockhart panted as he/she walked through the corridor with Ginny on his/her back, nearly tripping over the shedded Basilisk skins in the corridor several times.

He/She breathed heavily as his/her vision blurred and became more unfocused, but he/she managed to get back to the collapsed rock wall and dropped to his/her knees, the poison finally getting to Lockhart.

With his last breath, Hyacinth immediately left Lockhart's bloody and gory body.

She then stuck her astral head through the rocks, and was surprise to see that Ron was the only one there, still unconscious with a bandaid put over his left eye and Axel nowhere to be seen. 'What on earth?' Hyacinth thought as she pulled back and floated over to Ginny, who was waking up.

"W-Where am I. What happened to me?" Ginny said as she tried to sit up, but fell on her knees half way with her hands on her throbbing head. Then she saw Lockhart lying on the floor and ignoring the pain in her head, immediately crawled to his side to Wake him up, but screamed and backed away from him when she couldn't feel a pulse or hear him breath, he was dead.

Suddenly, footsteps and voices were heard behind the rocks. "Over here!" Axel's voice called from the other side of the rocks while Ginny sat there trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Professor Lockhart?! Ginny?! Are you there?! We heard yelling, are you ok?" Axel called through the rocks. "I'm here and i'm find. But Professor Lockhart... He's dead!" Ginny called out afraid, She had no idea where she was, but she wanted out, now.

Meanwhile, Hyacinth phased through the rocks and saw that Axel was back, and he brought Professor Mcgonagall and Snape with him. He also had his mangled metal arm in a sling.

She and Axel made eye contact for a moment, and Axel managed to make a couple of the fingers on his metal arm twitch towards Ron. Understanding the message loud and clear, Hyacinth immediately possessed Ron, knowing that the mind control potion's effects would surely be negated by the head blow, like most mind control things usually would, and She'll need to work on creating some fake memories before he completely wakes up.

The first one was following Lockhart and Axel to the restroom and hearing a loud boom just outside. The next was finding the huge exposed pipe and sliding down. The third was a confrontation between Axel, Ron and Lockhart and then Lockhart agreeing to let Ron come along, and the last one was of the cave in and getting hit by a rock and instantly being knocked out.

While she does all that, Snape and Mcgonagall combined their magic and removed the rocks safely, revealing a scared Ginny and the corpse of Gilderoy Lockhart not far from her. Instantly, Mcgonagall went to Ginny's side to help her on her feet and keep balance. "Are you alright miss Weasley?" Mcgonagall asked. "I think so, yeah. Aside from the shacking legs and pounding headache i mean" Ginny said while trying to stay up.

Meanwhile, Snape went to examine Lockhart's dead body just as Hyacinth came out of Ron, having finished implanting the fake memories, and he came to.

"Ginny?" Ron murmured weakly as Axel helped him up. "Ugh...ow...Is Ginny okay?" Ron asked while putting a hand against his hurting forehead, while Axel helped him stay on his feet. "Ron?" Ginny said, surprised to see her brother here here. "Ginny! Oh thank god your alright." Ron exclaimed while limping over to his sister and making sure she really is alright.

"Yeah I'm okay, but what about you? You look terrible" Ginny said when observing her brother: He was dirty from the dust and humidity in the tunnel, he obviously obviously has a leg injury since he was limping and his left eye was completely covered with a bandaid.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." Ron said smiling while giving his sister a hug.

"Axel?" Ginny said when she saw the beat up Hufflepuff over her brother's shoulder. "Hi Ginny, glad to see you're alright." Axel said while waving with his good hand.

Ginny could see that Axel had a few scrapes of his own to, his prosthetic arm was ruined, he was also dirty from the humidity in the tunnels and he was covered in dirt and dust from the rock fall. 'What the hell has happened to them already? Did i cause all this?' Ginny thought, worried that she had done something awful, but can't remember what or why.

"Lockhart's dead. His left arm is covered in Basilisk venom, along with this book." Snape finally said while holding the charred and venom soaked remains of a black book up in the torch light so they can see it.

"Wait, that's my diary!" Ginny exclaimed. "Your diary?" Snape questioned. "Yes, I got it from Flourish and Blotts before school started. Now that I think about it, these weird memory gaps that I've been having started when I got it." Ginny said, making Snape and Mcgonagall both looked concerned.

Mcgonagall was concerned about the memory gaps and Snape was concerned that a student might have been carrying around a dark item.

"Ms. Weasley, as soon you've been looked over by madam Pomfrey, I want you to report to the headmaster's office for questioning about you're diary." Snape said, then conjured a stretcher and strapped Lockhart's body to it.

"O-Okay." Ginny said, then Mcgonagall lead the way back towards the pipe where Fawkes was waiting for them. "Mr. Creek and Mr. Weasley, why did Lockhart bring you down here?" Snape suddenly asked when they stopped. "He only intended to bring me sir. He said that he'd take care of the monster while I got Ginny outta there, but we didn't know Ron was following us until we were already in the corridor. We got separated by the cave in though." Axel said as Ron leaned on him and Ginny for support and Hyacinth floating just above them.

"Ron, you really followed them down here just to save me?" Ginny asked, normally Ron was a hothead who would unintentionally fight with Ginny or there other siblings. Sometimes it seemed like Ron just didn't care at all for them.

"Of course I did! I wasn't gonna let some monster hurt my little sister and get away with it!" Ron said, showing his more protective side, making Ginny smile at him, 'I guess he does care after all.' Ginny thought.

"Alright then, everyone grab each other's hands and everyone hold on tight, Fawkes will pull us all up and out of here.'' Professor Mcgonagall explained.

So everyone joined hands, but Ron had to tie himself securely to Axel's sling since he was holding onto Mcgonagall's arm with his good hand while McGonagall and Snape each hold one of Fawkes talons, and soon everyone was up and back in moaning Myrtle's bathroom, then heading through the halls to the hospital wing.

"My goodness, everyone take a seat. I'll take a look at you as soon as I've looked at Lockhart!" Madam Pomfrey said she had gotten word of Lockhart taking a pair of students with him into the chamber in order to search for Ginny, "Don't bother madam Pomfrey, he's dead." Snape said calmly and without sympathy for the man.

"What?! How did he die?!" Pomfrey asked shocked. "Apparently, there was a Basilisk in the chamber and Lockhart got stabbed by one of its fangs while fighting it." Snape said while gesturing to the wound on Lockhart's arm.

But wanting to be sure of those claims, Madam Pomfrey immediately examined the body and took a pulse, and after confirming that he was indeed dead, she immediately went to examine the others.

Ginny was first since she was the one who had been in the chamber and looked like she was recovering from an illness, then it well be Ron. While she does that, Axel sighed in his corner as he looked at his mangled prosthetic, it took a long time for him to get used to it, and now it will cause his family a fortune to get fixed. He was so in trouble when he gets home.

"Hey Cheer up Axel, who knows, maybe they'll be understanding as to why your metal arm got that way." Hyacinth said when she saw his downcast face and got closer to him. "I hope you're right Hyacinth, i sure hope you're right." Axel whispered back to her, sounding worried.

"What are you whispering about young man?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she finished looking over Ginny, who was alright for the most part, but apparently has a sprained ankle, which would explain why she was having trouble standing.

"Oh nothing ma'am! Just talking to myself!" Axel said, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "*Nods, then turns to Ron* Mr. Weasley its your turn, let's first look at that eye of yours." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to Ron.

She managed to get the bandage off Ron's eye without pulling the red head's eyebrow off and examined the cut, which started above Ron's eye, went over it, and stopped on his cheek. "Alright, it can definitely use a good cleaning and then some stitches, aside from that i don't see any permanent damage or other signs of any other injuries." Madam Pomfrey finally said.

"And will it affect my vision in anyway in the future?" Ron asked, voicing his concerns. "I don't think so, worst case scenario you'll need glasses when you get older." Madam Pomfrey said as she cleaned up the cut. "Oh thank goodness." Ron said while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, this might sting a bit." Madam Pomfrey said while taking out a light purple potion and putting some on a cloth before applying it to the cut. "Ouch, what's that potion gonna do?" Ron asked, wincing at the burning sensation the potion is causing.

"It's to clean the cut and numb the area around it so I can stitch it up." Madam Pomfrey said while finishing the cleaning and taking out a needle and some thread. "Have you had stitches before?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Yes once, when I was eight. I fell on the pathway near the backdoor of my house and I bashed my chin on the stone." Ron said, remembering that incident. 'and I'm still sure that Fred and George pushed me.' Ron thought angrily.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey smiled as she finished stitching Ron's eye up, then took a look at the rest of his injuries. As it turns out, the fibula in his right leg was broken, and the fact that he was even able to stand, let alone walk at all, was actually surprising.

"You'll also have to have your leg in a cast for a few days until Professor Snape can brew a new batch of skelegrow, and you'll also need some crutches to move around until then." Madam Pomfrey said before waving her wand over Ron's leg, making a cast appear and a pair of crutches after that. Then she moved onto Axel.

"*Makes a Tch noise when seeing the broken prosthetic* I'll need you to remove your robes and shirt so I can take a look and remove your prosthetic Mr Creek.'' Pomfrey said, causin Axel to gulp at this. "Oh don't bother with that ma'am, I can remove the prosthetic on my own." Axel said as he began undoing his makeshift sling, but was stopped by the midwitch.

"Absolutely not! As the head materian I have to remove any prosthetics that a student or staff member may have, especially one as damaged as this one." Madam Pomfrey said, looking rather mad about that.

Axel met her gaze for a few minutes before he finally backed down. "Alright fine. Just be warn that what you're about to see isn't exactly pretty." Axel said as he completely undid his sling and then pulled his robe off with one hand, showing that by doing this, he also reveals to have a prosthetic leg. Then he removed his t-shirt to reveal that several scars was on the front of his body, the worst was a large scar that slashed roughly from his right collarbone all the way to the left side of his ribs. What was left of his shoulder stump also had quite a bit of scar tissue on it.

Madam Pomfrey gasped once she saw everything. "Almost all these scars were from the train wreck that I lost not only my arm, but also my leg." Axel said "What about your chest scar?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "I'd rather not talk about it. But now you understand why i would have prefered to take my prosthetic off myself, right?" Axel said, making Madam Pomfrey nod at his worry, but the rules are the rules, she has to do it herself.

With in other flick of her wand, she loosened the screws that was holding the prosthetic to the joint where the wires connected to the nerve endings, then unhooked the wires with her hands sense she feared that using magic with this part well cause a short circuit and damage the nerves. Once all the wires were off, Madam Pomfrey remove the arm and set it aside. "You'll have to have it fixed soon and have someone else put it back on. Until then, this well help you get over the rest of the school year." Madam Pomfrey explained while touching his stump with her wand, causing a temporary, fonctional and silver arm to form.

"Woah." Axel exclaimed while holding both arms in front of him, really impressed with the craftsmanship. He then touched the silver arm and was surprised to feel that it felt like flesh instead of metal.

''Now don't get to attached to it, its only temporary. It well disappear within the beginning of July or so.'' Madam Pomfrey explained while Axel tested his arm by opening and closing his fist. "Well then, can you teach me how to create these temporary arms myself?" Axel asked hopeful as she finished patching him up.

"*Smiles Sadly* I'm truly sorry Mr. Creek, but I'm not aloud to. That spell is reserved for Professional healers only. Why do you want to know?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "*Sigh* When my younger sister Amy was 6, she lost her left arm from the elbow down. I just wanted to see if I could help her get through her growth spurts. Since that's when a new model of her prosthetic's made and she's left without it until the end of the spurt. I just wanna help her get through it." Axel said while looking at his hands.

Madam Pomfrey nodded at this. "And how old is your sister?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "She's ten, she'll be eleven in June." Axel answered. "*Smiles* good, because while i can't teach you the spell, i can make an appointment at Saint-Mungo so that you and your sister can receive longer lasting limbs like those given by a more experienced healer and on a regular bases, for a small fee of course." Madam Pomfrey said, causing Axel to perk up, and Hyacinth, who was hovering over them the whole time, got closer in curiosity.

"That would be great! It would really help the both of us!" Axel said smiling, then heard Hyacinth whisper a question to ask the midwitch.

"Oh, and there wouldn't happen to be a spell to create temporary legs as well would there?" Axel asked Hyacinth question as if it were his own, though he himself was curious about this too.

"I believe so. But like i said you would have to pay a fee for every limb replaced, about 7 Galleons per limb, which in English pounds should be 30 pounds each." Madam Pomfrey explained, making both Axel and Hyacinth flinch, 30 pounds per limb was pretty expensive. ''*Saw him flinching and smiles reassuringly* but there is a way to get your family a discont for families with tight budgets, previted that you get yours and your sister's medical documents, a note from your doctor that authorises a change of medical personal and a trained healer, like myself, that can speak for you to the hospital's and health departement of the Ministry's higher ups.'' Madam Pomfrey explained.

Axel nodded. "I'll first have to owl my parents about this to see if it's alright with them, but i'm sure they well gladly accept." Axel said. "Very well, and you don't seem to have any other injuries asides from a few scrapes. However, just to be on the safe side, I would like to perform a full scan of your body, just to make sure you don't have any sprains, cracks, or fractures." Madam Pomfrey said, making Axel simply nod sense it wasn't and won't be the last time he's had to have an injury scan done.

" I need you to stay perfectly still and take deep, even breath, ok?" Madam Pomfrey said to the young man, making Axel nod and close his eyes. His breathing became deep and even, almost as if he put himself into a trance.

'This state he put himself into, it's almost like he's done this before.' Madam Pomfrey thought as she performed the scan.

"Alright, everything's in perfect order, you and your friends may leave now." Madam Pomfrey said after reviewing the scan and saw that nothing else was wrong.

Axel then brought himself out of his trance with an easy sigh. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Have a nice day." Axel said and was about to grab his robe and shirt when Madam Pomfrey stopped him and gave him a pair of pajamas, doing the same for Ron and Ginny too.

"Not so fast Young man. All of you are staying here for the night. No arguments" Madam Pomfrey said, causing the 3 students to grunt in annoyance, but comply none the less.

While they change, Pomfrey prepared Lockhart's body for travel to Saint-Mugo's morgue, then she left to send an owl to the ministry with letter, warning them of what happened at the school.

All this time, Hyacinth watched everything from the sidelines, but now she was bored. "Hey Axel, what should I do now that everything's done?" Hyacinth whispered while hovering near Axel. "You should go back to your body. You'll Wake up pretty soon and should get used to your muscles and joints again before then." Axel whispered, causing Hyacinth to nod and fly to phase back into her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 days later...

A group of Saint-Mugo healers finally arrived at Hogwarts and immediately walked into the hospital ward. A little further away from the school's grounds, another group was advancing towards the castle. This group consisted of a man, a woman and a young girl missing half her left arm from the elbow down with a prosthetic attached to the stump.

Inside the infirmary itself , Ron was up and about on crutches along with Ginny, the two were visiting Hyacinth and Hermione along with Axel when the healers walked in. "Oh thank goodness your here! I've been waiting for you for weeks." Madam Pomfrey said to the group of healers with relief, and a bit of anger for being so late.

"Hey Poppy, good to see you again, and sorry for our tardiness, work at the hospital has been crazy these past few months thanks to in incident with some rabid Wyverns in Wales. 65 people send to us badly burned and in need of skin grafting and antibiotics potions for Wyvern bite infections, can you imagine that." The healer at the front of the group explained while rubbing his neck sheepishly, but still serious.

The man in question was tall with tan skin, obviously of Egyptian origin, with black hair and a patch over his right eye.

"*Gasp* Dear Merlin, no wander you of all people are so late Ammon! Well no matter, you and they others are here now, we can finally start." Madam Pomfrey said while shaking hands with the Egyptian healer.

"Agreed, So where's the patient in a magic coma?" The man said smiling as he looked at the petrified students, as well as Ron, Ginny, and Axel's injured bodies, with Axel still having a few bandages on his face. Madam Pomfrey was about to answer when a girl with blonde hair that was tied back into a braid, hazel eyes and wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a prosthetic arm from her elbow down on her left arm, barged in. "WHERE IS HE?!" The girl yelled, making everyone jump.

"Uh oh." Axel said while trying to hide behind Ron and Ginny. The girl then ran past the healers and Madam Pomfrey, ran through Ron and Ginny and finally threw an uppercut with her prosthetic hand, hitting Axel under his chin, causing his head to snap back and for him to fall to the floor.

Axel immediately wiped his mouth as he got up, The force of the punch causing him to bite his tongue, and the impact was already leaving a nasty bruise. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?!" The girl said before throwing her arms around Axel in a hug. "You could've been killed, Axel." The girl said, breaking down into tears.

"A-Amy, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Axel said while returning the hug, a few tears of his own running down his face.

"Goodness, are you alright?" Ammon said while immediately coming over and examining the damage from the punch. "I'm fine it's not the first time I've been punched." Axel said while laughing, the bleeding already stopping.

"That is a nasty bruise though. Here, i'll fix it" Ammon said before taking out his wand and waved it over the bruise while chanting a spell in his native tongue.

"*Feels the magic works and sighs happily* Thank you sir, it wasn't necessary, but i still appreciate it." Axel said, making Ammon nod before turning his attention back to Madam Pomfrey, who lead him and the other healers over to Hyacinth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Safe house

They saw how pale Hyacinth was the moment they approached her bed, that made them all front rather deeply "And how long has miss Potter been in this forced coma Healer Pomfrey?" one of the other healers asked curious. "For a few weeks now, it was necessary for the purging treatment to get ride of the chemicals in her blood Stream without making her even more sick.'' Pomfrey explained, making the healers frown even more.

"A yes, the industrial muggle chemicals found in the girl's body. We trust that an investigation was initiated to find the source of those chemicals, yes?'' in other healer asked, one of the women this time.

''It has Healer Godwin, Professor Dumbledore personally made in inquiry into Miss Potter's house life for weeks now and found enough to have her guardians arrested for child abuse and endangerment. He told me himself before you arrived that they have been arrested and taken away just last night.'' Madam Pomfrey explained to Healer Amarantha Godwin and the others, and everyone smiled in joy and relief.

'' It is very good news indeed Poppy, *Smile then changes to small frown*, but we received word that you also found an anomaly in Ms. Potter's brain, Is that correct?" Ammon asked. "Yes that's correct. While scanning her in order to see what was making her so sick, I found what appears to be a brain tumor." Madam Pomfrey said, making Axel and Amy both looked concerned at this.

"Axel, don't you have a tumor in the dead zone of your brain like Hyacinth?" Amy whispered to her older brother as their parents walked into the ward. "Yo." Axel's dad said as his way of greeting.

Mr. Creek has Hazel eyes and blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a graying beard and wearing a nice suit. Mrs. Creek has blue eyes, jet black hair and was wearing a white blouse and some black Capri's.

"Mom? Dad?" Axel said, surprised to see his parents here to. "Sorry we're late getting here, Amy took off on us when we were in Hogsmeade and I got caught in a conversation with an old war buddy on the phone before it short circuited all of the sudden, burning my ear slightly and making me lose track of time and my daughter." Mr. Creek said to Madam Pomfrey since they were there on her invitation after all.

"It's alright no need to apologize, and here, put a little of this on your burned ear and it heal faster." Madam Pomfrey said while she handed over a small vial of burn Healing potion to Mr Creek, who gladly accepted it before he and Mrs. Creek walked over to their kids.

"So, their really is no keepin' ya outta trouble huh?" Mr. Creek said when he saw the temporary arm. "Well I-" Axel started saying, but before he could finish he was wrapped in a hug. "I'm just glad you're safe." Mr. Creek said.

The hug fest was then joined by Amy and Mrs Creek and Axel returned it all in kind.

While that happened, The group of healers turned their attention back to Hyacinth. "Alright, i well do the deep tissue scanning while you Healer Godwin holds her head still please.'' Ammon said since such a deep scan can cause some discomfort, especially in areas like the head, so she must be kept still or the scan will be faulty.

He then chanted an other spell in his native tongue, as expected Hyacinth started struggling a bit, but fortunately healer Godwin was keeping a firm but soft grip on her head. Five minutes later, he found the tumor in the young witch's brain and created a 3D model of Hyacinth's brain with magic.

"Okay, that's Ms. Potter's brain, and there's the tumor." Ammon said while zooming in on the tumor, which was located deep within the dead zone of Hyacinth's brain.

Madam Pomfrey gasped in surprise upon seeing the 3D model of the tumor, so were Ron and Ginny, they already knew about the tumor yes, but seeing it was still a bit of a shock.

The Creek family didn't seem phased thought, which is pretty normal sense they had already seen a tumor like that in there son, plus Mr. Creek had seen way worse during the war, things that would make all these people in the room bend over and puke their guts out.

"Alright, now that we know what we're dealing with, it's time to see if this little bugger is causing any brain damage. It doesn't seem to on the surface, which is a good thing, but let us look a little deeper. Healer Armatridge, can you please take over for me while i hold Miss Potter in place." Ammon asked one of the male healers. "Yes, Healer Mustafa!" The other Healer said while taking his wand out and perform the deeper scan.

The man's name was Theodore Armatridge, a Brain expert like Ammon, but one that deals with more severe cases. The man has flowing curly blonde hair and a handlebar mustache that obscured his mouth, he is also quit buff, he must do a lot of upper body exercise.

Healer Armatridge scan has revealed that the tumor was actually completely harmless, more like a growth than a tumor really, and it looks like it's been there for years without causing any damage, so there was no need to remove it, removing it would actually be more dangerous, so he recommends that they leave it there, but that they should talk Miss Potter into attending a yearly appointment at Saint-Mugo to keep in eye on it, just incase it ever evolves into something dangerous, doubtful but why take risks.

"So Hyacinth's gonna be okay, is that it?" Ron asked still concerned about his friend. "You're friend will be just fine Mr Weasley. Like i said, she'll need to come to Saint Mungo's for yearly check ups on the tumor to make sure it doesn't become dangerous, but aside from that her health is no longer in danger from anything, chemical poisoning or otherwise." Healer Armatridge said.

"That's good to hear." Madam Pomfrey said, relieved that Hyacinth was going to be alright. "And now we just need to wake her up." Ammon said as the scanning spell was ended.

He then pointed his wand at Hyacinth and cast the awakening spell to bring her out of her magical coma. a minute later, Hyacinth eyes slowly opened and she raised her arms above her head, yawning.

'' *Yawns and Stretches, then sees people around her* Morning everyone, how long have I been out? A day or two?" Hyacinth said, faking ignorance of how long she's really been unconscious.

But all the response she got was Ron, Ginny and Axel rushing over to her bed, all hugging her at the same time. Hyacinth felt like a wrestler in a 3 way bear hug, but she did not protest right away, too happy to be finally awake and feeling better than she had in years.

But after a few minutes of the bone crushing hug fest, She finally called out that she needed air and tried to wriggle her way out of their arms, but with little success and a lot of pain in her muscles and joints, but fortunately the others got the message and let go, allowing the young witch to breath again.

"*gets closer to Hyacinth's bed* Please forgive your friend's overwhelming excitement Ms. Potter, but you've been in a magic induced coma for almost 5 weeks and..." Madam Pomfrey said, trying to fill Hyacinth in and excuse the other's attitude.

''5 WEEKS, how can i be in a coma for 5 weeks... Oh no, you know about my sickness, do you.'' Hyacinth asked, interrupting Madam Pomfrey and getting all panicked up, for the sake of her acting surprised of course.

''*Nods a bit sadly* yes, i'm afraid we do...'' Pomfrey said, but again was interrupted, ''*clutches her head and pulls at her hair* No, no, no, you weren't supposed to know, ever, now you're going to know about my house life and think i'm some sick good for nothing.'' Hyacinth said, still pretending to have a panic attack, and boy was she doing a bang up job, everyone was convinced, even Axel who knew the truth.

Now everyone were concerned about the sudden panic attack Hyacinth was going through, and they couldn't understand why she was calling herself a 'sick good for nothing.', she defeated the greatest dark lord in history, twice, 3 times if we count the Chamber of Secrets, but only Axel knows so it doesn't count, but still, what has those muggles done to her.

Meanwhile, Hyacinth was smiling a bit Inside at how good she was selling her fake panic attack, honestly she didn't know she was that good. But after she saw the worried expressions of everyone present, she figured she would have to stop soon.

"Hyacinth, are you okay mate? Come on, answer me" Ron asked, worried about how freaked out his friend was, which was Hyacinth's cue to stop her little comedy.

" *Takes deep breaths and lets go of her head* I-I'm fine, don't worry Ron." Hyacinth finally said, looking a lot calmer now, which put everyone else at ease.

"Very good Ms. Potter, now i believe you and your friend should have in early lunch before you go to the headmaster's office, he wishes to discuss a few things with you." Madam Pomfrey said before she went out to get them all something to eat, preferably something light for miss Potter.

'Oh no, i forgot.' Hyacinth thought, realizing that Dumbledore of course would be told about all this and would want in explanation, now Hyacinth was really going to have a panic attack, or would have one if the comforting hand of Axel was not on her shoulder right now, 'Take it easy Hyacinth, just tell him what he needs to know and everything well be alright. I mean, it can't possibly get any worst, right?' Axel said through telepathy.

'*Sigh* Your right Axel, everything will be fine.' Hyacinth replied with telepathy herself, instantly feeling more calm before taking a deep breath and tries to stand up, but instantly fell back on her bed when her shaky legs couldn't support her. It would seem that 5 weeks in a coma without moving as atrophy Hyacinth's legs quit a bit, it looks like she's going to need some crutches for a bit, at least until her legs are strong enough again.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came back with a tray of sandwiches and hot soup for Hyacinth and her friends, she gave them each a bowl and a sandwich and they all dig in. Meanwhile, Mr. Creek had been speaking to some of the male healers about the silver limb spell when he saw that Madam Pomfrey has returned from what he believes is the school kitchen.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, but i must ask what you did with my son's prosthetic arm after you removed it." Mr Creek said while walking to the midwitch's side.

"Ah yes, the prosthetic!" Madam Pomfrey said, remembering why Mr Creek was there in the first place. "It's in my office, but i must warn you, it's pretty messed up. It would probably cost you in arm and a leg to fix it up, hehe." Madam Pomfrey added while trying in vain to be humorous as she guided a sweat dropped faced Mr Creek to her office while Hyacinth and the others finished eating their there food.

"Well?" Mr. Creek asked when they arrived in the office and over to her desk, nervous about seeing the damage and just wanting to assist the damages for the assurance. Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and pulled the cloth off the mangled prosthetic "Here it is." Madam Pomfrey said with some apprehension about his reaction to the damage, but to her surprise, Mr. Creek started laughing.

"What's so funny Mr Creek?" Madam Pomfrey asked confused. "*Calms down from laughing* oh, sorry for my fit of laughter, but you call that bad?! Oh please, we went up north for a week in winter a couple years back to visit family and the first day there, Axel and Amy both came home bleeding, bruised, beaten, and with there prosthetic's completely destroyed. This is nothing compared to the damage those two can cause both to their prosthetics and with their prosthetics." Mr. Creek said with a bit of mirth in his voice, then he added. "Plus I can fix this myself no problem." while being serious at the end, which surprised Madam Pomfrey once again.

"Really how?" Madam Pomfrey asked, thinking he would just conjure a tool box and repair it on sight. "Well if i had brought my tool kit and some spare parts with me, i would have been happy to show you, but i forgot them at home so i can't show you. Unless your magic can conjure up what i need for the repairs." Mr. Creek said with a hopeful smile, he really wanted to fix this baby up so Axel could possibly use it in the near future. "*Smiles* well it depends, what exactly would you need." Madam Pomfrey, wand at the ready.

"Well, i'll need some good quality pieces of metal, a wrench with some bolts, a blowtorch..." Mr. Creek named it and and Madame Pomfrey conjured them, plus a few extras the man will need. Good thing she was a Half-blood who lived a good portion of her life in the muggle world with a mechanic muggle father, or she wouldn't even know what half of those things were.

Mr. Creek then began repairs with Madam Pomfrey's help. Thankfully the damage wasn't actually as bad as it seemed, about half the wires were damaged and the metal plating itself was ruined, but the overall structure of the prosthetic was still intact. So after about an hour of work, the prosthetic was fixed. "And that should do the trick." Mr. Creek said while holding up the repaired prosthetic.

"That was incredible how you were able to fix it so fast without magic!" Madam Pomfrey said impressed. "Well, back in the war I wasn't only a soldier, I helped out in the medical and mechanical tents. A lot of soldiers would lose limbs and i would help with fitting and custom making prosthetics. Plus some old friends of mine taught me how to repair damaged prosthetics on the battlefield. It's a shame they got killed during the war, they were great doctors." Mr. Creek said with some grief at the end.

Meanwhile...

"And that's everything you missed while in a coma." Ron said as he finished catching Hyacinth up on everything that happened the last few weeks, even though she technically didn't need to told of since she had been there even if it was only through the astral plane.

"Wow, I sure did missed a lot huh." Hyacinth said after she finished the last bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, the last few weeks have been kinda crazy. I'm just glad its over now. Well almost." Ron said with sadness in the end as he glanced at Hermione's bed, he was starting to get impatient with waiting for the mandrake's to finish maturing. "*Notice where he's looking* Heeey, don't worry Ron, the Mandrakes will be fully mature any day now i'm sure. Will get Hermione back soon." Hyacinth told him with a smile, causing him to turn back to her and smile to, but it doesn't reach his ears like Hyacinth does.

''Ah good, you finished your meal, now let's get you dress to go see the headmaster.'' Madame Pomfrey said as she and Mr Creek exited her office and she conjured up some school robes for girls and a pair of crutches for Hyacinth.

Axel and Ron both immediately went over to another area in the room while Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains closed around Hyacinth's bed so she could get changed in peace. As she was changing, Hyacinth noticed a scar on the crook of her right elbow. 'Huh, when did I get that scar?' Hyacinth thought, but shrugged it off for now and finished getting changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Madam Pomfrey, I understand why you called my husband here, but why did you you call me and my daughter to?" Mrs. Creek asked as Mr. Creek talked to a few of the healers who were examining Mr. Creek's handiwork with the fixed prosthetic.

"As you know, I told Axel a few days ago about how the prosthetics he and his sister wear can be replaced by more effective, magically created silver limbs any well trained healer can give them regularly, but to do that both Parents must agree on a changing of healers and medical assurance with both the patience present. You did bring the documents i requested of you for the transaction?" Madame Pomfrey asked, to which Mrs Creek nodded and took out said papers from her purse.

''Very Good, once Mr Creek and Healer Mustafa are done talking with the others, both of them along with yourself and your children will come with me to my office to discuss this. As for you Mr Weasley, are expect you to bring Miss Potter to the Headmaster's office as soon as she's finished dressing up.'' Madame Pomfrey said at the end while looking at Ron, who simply nodded as he continue waiting for his best friend.

Suddenly the curtains around Hyacinth's bed opened, revealing Hyacinth fully dressed and up on her crutches. "Okay I'm ready to go!" Hyacinth said, she was still a little pale but she was already looking better now that she was up and moving, ''Good mate, let's go. See you later Axel.'' Ron called out as helped Hyacinth out the room, but the boy didn't hear his call or the two leaving the room, to busy testing his transmutation powers on pebbles with his knew arm to see if it would work.

As they both walked through the corridors, Hyacinth noticed how empty it was for this time of day, " Hey Ron, where is everyone?" Hyacinth asked. "Everyone's outside on the grounds, it's a super nice day and everyone just want to enjoy it and forget about the year's craziness." Ron answered with a smile, ''But what about classes?" Hyacinth asked. "Oh, well I guess I forgot to mention that today is Saturday, no classes on the week end you know." Ron said while smiling more, causing Hyacinth to smile back as they continued to walk.

Eventually, with a little patience and effort on Hyacinth's part, they both reached the gargoyle statue guarding the headmaster's office. "Lemon drops." Ron said, using the password that Mcgonagall had given him earlier, causing The gargoyle to spring to life and moved aside to reveal a moving spiral staircase, good thing to as it would take Hyacinth forever to just walk up those stairs. The two then stepped on and began the ascent upwards.

The two arrived at the top of the staircase a few seconds later, and Ron made sure that Hyacinth didn't fall flat on her face as they stepped off. Ron then walked over to the door and knocked. "Professor Dumbledore, it's Ron Weasley! I'm here with Hyacinth!" Ron called through the large oak doors.

"Enter!" Professor Dumbledore called out clearly, even though his voice was muffled by the door. Ron then opened the door and held it open for Hyacinth to get in. She thanked Ron and wished him a good day as she walked through the door and he went back downstairs, either to return to the hospital wing or to join the other students outside.

Inside, Dumbledore sat behind his desk with piles of paperwork on either side of him, bend over and writing on a long piece of parchment while a beautiful  
orange/red bird on a perch watched him.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hyacinth said while slowly heading towards the desk, making him and the bird look up to her. "Why yes Ms. Potter, please have a seat." Dumbledore said with a smile while gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

The young witch took a seat across from Dumbledore and laid her crutches next to her. "Now Ms. Potter, I believe you are wondering why I requested to see you." Dumbledore said, getting to the point. "Yes I have Professor. Heuh, i'm in some kind of trouble?" Hyacinth said, feeling nervous about this conversation as she already knew what it was about.

"Well yes and no. You see Hyacinth, over the past few weeks I, along with several ministry officials have been performing an inquiry into your legal guardians and housing conditions, and what wee have found was very troubling indeed. *Now looks sadly at Hyacinth* My dear child, why didn't you tell anybody about the abuse." Dumbledore said with deep sadness at the end, causing Hyicanth's eyes to widen before turning sad and teary.

Hyacinth was then about to say why when a memory briefly flashed before her eyes.

Flash back:

Hyacinth was around 9 years old and in the third grade when her teachers had been asking how she kept getting herself hurt whenever she comes to school. She had made the mistake of saying that her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin hits her a lot, causing child service to get involve. They found nothing that points to abuse, but did give the family fair warning that if they ever do, they would be back. Just after the child service agents had just left, Vernon Grabbed Hyacinth by the throat, glaring at her. "If you ever tell anyone again, I'll kill you. Do you understand girl?" Vernon said, making a frighten Hyacinth nod and drop her on her but, hard.

*end of flashback*

So Hyacinth immediately closed her mouth, and refused to say anything else, instead she just hung her head and stared at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

Dumbledore immediately noticed the change in behavior and started to worry. He knew that Hyacinth wasn't exactly a social butterfly, she barely had made any friends in the time she's been at Hogwarts. Sure she was fairly popular around the school since she was the one who vanquished the dark Lord as a baby and just last year she saved the sorcerer stone, but other than that she never truly tried to make other friends, but he never thought she would suddenly clamp up like that, her abuse situation must be worst than he thought.

He attempted to reestablish the conversation, but Hyacinth seemed to have shut down completely. The old headmaster had seen students from abusive and broken homes before, hell he once had to talk to a student out of jumping off the astronomy tower, but he had never had a student just shut down like this. He had seen a few shut down as a coping mechanism, but they were shaking and mumbling Inconsistently when they do, Hyacinth however was just completely still, head bowed and face hidden.

Meanwhile in the astral plane, Hyacinth floated above her body in her astro form, having a major nervous breakdown and trying in vein to find in exit to this situation.

''Hyacinth child, i know this must be difficult for you, but you must talk to me, i only want to help you escape this bad situation and i promise that no one will hurt you if you cooperate with me and the ministry. Please say something child.'' Hyacinth heard from Dumbledore's mouth, causing her to freeze in place at the sincerity and concern in his voice, and it's then and there that Hyacinth decided to return to her body now and finally deal with everything head on, and if her uncle ever found out she knew she was capable of dealing with him now.

So Hyacinth immediately reentered her body and began shaking and crying a little due to the impact of the bombshell secret she was about to reveal fully hitting her.

"I...I...I-I'm sorry for not saying anything sir..." Hyacinth finally managed to say. "But m-my uncle said t-that if I ever told anyone about this, then h-he'd k-kill me." Hyacinth managed to say, this statement of course stunned the headmaster, he had heard the threats that parents and guardians had used on their children to keep them from saying anything about the abuse before, but he had never heard one use the threat of death.

The two sat in almost complete silence after that. The only thing that was braking the silence was Hyacinth trying to keep her crying internal. Dumbledore could feel anger, shame and guilt rising inside of him, he was angry at the Dursley's for what they've done to the poor girl, felt ashamed that he didn't see the signs earlier and guilty for leaving Hyacinth on their doorstep in the first place, Minerva did warn him that the were the worst kind of people there is, but he didn't listen, foolishly believing that Petunia would never harm her sister's child despite what she felt about her, he should have listened.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and let it out, regaining his hold on his bubbling temper as he knew he had to handle this rather fragile situation with the utmost care.

"I really am sorry I didn't say anything earlier professor, I was just so scared..." Hyacinth said, getting herself back under control, but interrupted by the headmaster's raised hand, "I understand that this is something huge and uncomfortable for you to talk about, you don't have to apologies at all my dear, but the ministry and myself still would like the full story before the proper charges can be pressed and the proper help given." Dumbledore said, explaining why he and the ministry needed to know badly about the abuse that effected Hyacinth.

Hyacinth then took a deep breath and let it out, telling him about all of the bad treatments she received from these people, how they made her earned what little food they were willing to give her and her ''Bedroom'' by making her work like a house elf while they were having fun, she even revealed how she was forced to use and sleep near industrial cleaning products her aunt makes her use to clean the house and make her sick enough to send her 4 weeks in the hospital wing.

Dumbledore was stunned upon hearing all of this, but nothing could have prepared him for Hyacinth's next question. "Professor, why do my relatives hate me? Did the officials find out why?" she asked, causing Dumbledore to go silent. The reason he and the officials had found for the abuse was a horrible and selfish reason, but not in uncommon one, after all muggles will always be afraid of what they cannot Understand, like magic, but this goes way beyond fear of the unknown, Petunia was trying to spit her sister and brother-in-law from the grave and is using their poor daughter to do so, which to many is seen as also being pathetic and useless sense they will never know.

Dumbledore had a mental debate about whether or not to tell this to the poor girl, but it was when he saw the pleading look on Hyacinth's face that he decided to try phrasing it in the best way possible. "Hyacinth, your aunt and uncle, they, well part of the reason they did what they did was fear of your magic. The other part was well, we believe it was the grudge your aunt had against your mother and father, for being special while she was just ''Ordinary''." Dumbledore said, trying to be both gentle and direct with the subject.

Hyacinth stayed silent for a moment, not understanding that last part, but then remembered what Dumbledore said about charges. "Wait a moment Professor, you said that the ministry would file charges against my aunt and uncle, but what about my cousin? I mean, he's a bully and spoiled brat, but i don't think he should be charged for his parent's wrong doings and bad raising." Hyacinth said, feeling for once a sliver of compassion for her cousin.

"You're cousin won't be charged with his parents crime, but he will be placed in a more suitable foster home and attend therapy sessions every week in order to discuss his negative behavior." Dumbledore explained, causing Hyacinth to look a bit relieved.

"Good, Is there anything else you want to know Professor?" Hyacinth asked. "For me, know, but you should know that the ministry and I believe it would be better for you to leave school a few weeks early. I have, aside from helping the ministry with the inquiry, been arranging a safe house for you to stay in until next year." Dumbledore said, bringing up the second reason he wanted to speak with Hyacinth.

"Safe house?" Hyacinth said repeating those two words, feeling confused at first, but then realized she would probably just go back to staying at the Burrow like she had during the summer. The thought apparently showed on Hyacinth's face because Dumbledore than clarified. "It's not the Burrow Hyacinth, it's not safe enough, especially with what happened while you where absent. The safe house is actually outside of England all together. In the city of Ulm in Germany" Dumbledore said while opening a drawer in his desk and began fishing through the files for one he had earlier.

"What happened while I was absent?" Hyacinth asked, knowing what the professor was talking about and pretending not to know the events of the last 4 weeks to hide her new powers.

"I'm sure Ron has told you about the discovery of the infamous chamber of secrets Under the school and Slytherin's monster the Basilisk." Dumbledore said while finally finding the file he was looking for. "Yes he did told me about that part, and to be honest with you sir, i'm sure glad i was in a coma when that happened." Hyacinth said as Dumbledore straightened up.

"Yes it definitely is, especially sense it stopped Lockhart from being more reckless with your life as well. He should have thought better than trying to bring any students into such a dangerous place. Life sometimes has a very strange way of protecting us from grater dangers, doesn't it." Dumbledore said with a small smile and a wink for Hyacinth, causing the girl to smile a bit to before he turned the file. "*Stops smiling and clears his throat* Now then, let's get back to your safe house shell we. It's going to be in a muggle apartment building in apartment 406 on the Fourth floor." Dumbledore said.

Hyacinth was surprised to hear this and hoped that it was the same building Axel lived in, after all she made a promise to hang out with him over the summer and it would be easier than for him to come visit her at home.

"The building happens to be the same one Mr. Creek and his family live in, so at least you'll have young Axel to spend time with over the summer. Of course I'll personally come by at the end of each week to personally see if the magical protection is still up and I'll have all your lessons sent to you by Floo. But other than those visits, you'll be living completely on your own, not even your owl Hedwig will be able to stay with you sense animals are not allowed in the building i'm afraid, so she will have to stay at the school. " Dumbledore finished.

Hyacinth looked sad at this, she was really hoping her owl could come with her, that way she had someone else that's familiar with her to keep her company in Germany. Now that Dumbledore has mentioned Hedwig, she was really starting to miss her, the snowy owl wasn't allowed in the hospital wing and Hyacinth doubts she can make it the owllery on her own on crutches now.

"And your sure animals aren't aloud?" Hyacinth asked, hoping that maybe Dumbledore may have miss read the policy on pets, but Dumbledore just nods sadly. "I'm afraid so, they are very strict on that to, bringing any animals Inside the building would mean instead expulsion from the building of the animal's owner. I'm truly soryr Hyacinth, but Hedwig must stay here." Dumbledore said, making Hyacinth feel even more down cast at this news.

But she recovered quickly as the two needed to talk things over more before Hyacinth had to get back in her dormitory for packing. When all the details were settled, Professor Dumbledore himself accompagnied the girl back and got packing immediately after he left, the train she's been scheduled to take leaves in a few days, but with how slowly she was moving with her crutches, Hyacinth wanted to pack now to avoid a last minute rush and risk falling on the floor and get hurt more.

A few days later...

It was now Thursday afternoon and Hyacinth was standing on the train Platform of Hogsmeade station with Ron, Ginny, Axel, and Hermione standing with her and saying their goodbyes.

"Is all of this really necessary? The heir and the monster were killed and the petrified students restored, the school is safe again so why send you away." Hermione asked Hyacinth, not knowing the real reason why she's leaving and Hyacinth prefers it that way. "Dumbledore thinks it's necessary for my physical recovery, and don't worry Hermione, i'll find a way to write to you over the summer and i'll see you next year." Hyacinth said before giving her and her other friends each a final hug before she gets on the train.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New home

Hyacinth sighed tiredly as she found an empty compartment, it was easy sense she was pretty much the only passenger at this time of the school year.

Once she got in and locked the door for security, She sat in her carriage, puts her crutches on the side and tried to think of a way to distract herself tell she arrived at King Cross, that's when she remembered that she needed to practice with her new ice abilities, try to manifest them again so she can develop ways to better use it. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, all that happened were a few snowflakes coming out of her hands, and that's all that came out for the next 35 minutes.

'Damn it, why won't you work!?' Hyacinth thought in frustration, she wanted so much to recreate what she had done in the chamber at the very least, but no important amount of ice wanted to come out at all, and now even snowflakes had stopped coming out.

'Oh to hell with it. I don't have all day.' she thought giving up and choosing to go look for the Sweets Trolley, by a few Cauldron cakes and eats them while reading her Transfiguration Text book, just because she's out of school earlier doesn't mean Professor Dumbledore won't have her take her End-of-School year tests at her new apartment, so she needs to study.

2 hours later, The noise level in the train had gone up in a screeching noise, meaning that the train was coming to a stop at King Cross, so Hyacinth puts her text book away, grabs her backpack and crutches and gets up to leave the train.

Outside, on the other side of the barrier, Hyacinth had a harder time moving around the sea of people here then Platform 9 3/4 because of her weak legs, who knew there would be so much Muggles in the station at that time of day. One lady with large shopping bags even said "move it cripple" as she pushed past Hyacinth, almost making her fall. That of course earned her a harsh glare from Hyacinth and a telekinetic push strong enough to make her fall on her face and have her shopping items spread all over the station floor.

While the woman was cursing her bad luck, Hyacinth moved along, humming to herself and pretending it never happened. 20 minutes later, she finally got outside and went to sit on the nearest bench to wait, Dumbledore had told her he had payed for a taxi to pick her up to go to the next station, he said she would recognize it as the driver put on a little blue flag on the right car Mirror for her to see, but it didn't seem like he has arrived yet.

It took about in other twenty minutes, but the taxi with her trunk did arrive and the Chauffeur helped Hyacinth inside and puts the crutches in the trunk before leaving for the National Rails station on the other side of town.

The ride to the next train station took about in hour, so Hyacinth took that time to doze off for a bit. When they arrived, the Chauffeur was kind enough to help her get on the train and bring her trunk and backpack to the conductor so he can put them in the luggage van.

But contrary to the Hogwarts Express, this train ride was far from pleasant. The van was at maximum compacity, so most were talking out loud, children present near her were yelling and throwing things everywhere, the passenger behind her was kicking at her seat while the one next to her kept chatting loudly on his cellphone, and so on and so on.

That hell lasted a good 4 hours, time which Hyacinth spent in her astral form to make it all easier to bare. When they finally arrived, one of the passengers, in Africain-American man in his late 30s, was sweet enough to propose his help in helping her off the train and guided her to the luggage van to get her things.

After she got her trunk and backpack and thank the man for his help, Hyacinth managed to drag it all outside and meet the other taxi Dumbledore called for her.

The taxi ride was in another twenty minutes, but by that point Hyacinth didn't care anymore, she just wanted to arrive and get some rest.

Upon arrival, Hyacinth thanked the driver and gently declined his help with her luggage, then she slowly walked to the building with her stuff as the taxi drived away, all the while marveling at the size and old style architecture of the place, it looked ancient but while kept, welcoming yet discreet to with no apparent sign of the presence of wizarding society on it, surely Voldemort would never think to look for in her in such in obviously muggle place, the perfect safe house.

As she reached the entrance, panting in fatigue at the effort, a nice looking woman in her 50's with greying brown hair and green eyes came out of the building to greet her.

"*Smiles* Why Hello there, you must our newest tenant, Hyacinth right?" The lady asked

"*Pants* Yup that's me." Hyacinth said while shaking hands with the woman with a smile.

"Good, my name if Frida Becker the Manager of the place, and if you would follow me right this way, i will bring you to your apartment." The land lady, Ms. Becker said before kindly taking her trunk and backpack and leading Hyacinth inside, bizarrely right to the staircase instead of the elevator, which Hyacinth pointed out.

"*Looks at her sadly* I'm so sorry miss, but the elevator's broken and won't be operational again until tomorrow at the very least. I'm afraid you'll just have to make the effort to get up." Ms. Becker said, causing Hyacinth the grimace at the idea of climbing up 4 floors with crutches, but having no choice, she clinched her teeth and began the difficult journey up, with Ms. Becker leading the way with her luggage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And here we are, the fourth floor." Ms. Becker said as they reached the fourth floor. Finally, after about half in hour of slow, painful climbing, Hyacinth made it all the way up without incident, granted there were times she had to discreetly use her telekinetic powers to prevent herself from falling down a few times, but still.

"Most of the other residents of the floor aren't home right now, so introductions might have to wait. Oh wait look, here are the Creek family, i'll introduce you if you want." Ms. Becker said while pointing to Mr and Mrs Creek with their daughter Amy arriving from in other staircase to their apartment and being welcomed by in other man, probably Axel's uncle Roddy. Hyacinth really did want to talk with them , she hardly did at Hogwarts and she didn't meet Roddy yet, but she declined for now, she was exhausted and wanted to rest.

She explained that very clearly to Ms. Becker who understood and lead her straight to her new apartment.

"Alright here we are, and here's your keys. Don't lose them, their the only ones we got for your place. Inside you'll find a packet with a list of rules on the coffee table, please make sure to study it as soon as possible. Oh, and don't worry about your rent, it has been paid for the next four months in advance, and be sure to keep the apartment clean at all time. You sure you don't need help getting your things inside? No, then have a nice day." Ms. Becker explained a few things before leaving at Hyacinth's demand, now that they have arrived she could take it up from there.

Hyacinth entered the place and set her luggage near the door before she went to sit on the large Blue/Grey couch to rest her legs, there she saw the packet Ms Becker was talking about earlier and decided to look through it now to get in the  
rhythm of the place faster and not make false steps that can get her in trouble.

1, no one is to leave their apartments after 10 PM unless it's in emergency, if someone is not in their apartment at 10 PM, they'll have to sleep somewhere else for the night.

2, no cooking in the apartment, Breakfast and Diner are offered free in the building's cafeteria, but only from 6 to 9 AM and from 5 to 8 PM, for lunch and if they miss the delay, they will have to eat somewhere outside the place.

3, the apartments must stay clean at all times so as not to attract mice and bugs as their easily attractable in this part of town, once a week the landlady comes to examine the apartments herself, and if they do not meat the minimum wage of approval, depending on how bad it is the owners will have to pay a 200 dollar punishment bill or be kicked out of the place.

4, no alcohol, cigarettes or drugs allowed anywhere in the building at all times, unless the drugs are prescribed for medicinal purposes in which case a note from the doctor must be shown to have them in the building. If any of those 3 illegal items are found in the apartments, the owners will be quick out.

5, the rent of 200 dollars must be paid on time every month, no delays or exceptions or they're kicked out.

A lot of those rules are pretty straight forward and easy to follow, all bet pretty harsh in her opinion, but it was not her place to criticize the building's policies.

Suddenly yawning, Hyacinth puts the paper and packet down before she went to her new room to rest a bit. In the room was a Queen sized bed with covers the same color as the couch, a white dresser with silver panted handles on the opposite wall, in antic tall lamp that looks like a thin tree with a white lamp top and metallic gold painted birds perched on next to the window, a closet door on the right side of the bed with a white and blue/grey night stand on the left and on it, a digital clock that read 2:53 PM, so before going Under the covers Hyacinth programed it to wring at 4:30 PM, so she had time to refresh herself before dinner.

But little did she and her landlady knew, most of the fourth floor were occupied by muggle witches and their families, besides Axel's family of course, and Hyacinth was also unaware that several tenants, including a strange Young man from apartment 409, have or will detect her presence as one of them.

The first occupants on the 4th floor are the ones in apartment 410, which are Axel's parents and sister Amy, clearly not Muggle Witches and Mr. Creek's brother and Axel's uncle Roddy, who lives with them and is a muggle witch working for the Muggle Witch Council as in Alchemist and informant.

The next occupants live in apartment 408, 3 brothers of Asian origin, all Muggle Witches, or Warlocks as the males prefer to be called. Yusei Fudo, the oldest at 23 years old is a mechanic that works at the best garage in the city, the best they got in fact thanks to him using his technopathic powers in secret to help in his job and make more money. Yugi Fudo, the second at 18 years old, is a freshman at Ulm university, studying to become in archeologist. His specialty is psychometry, which he uses to see into the past of artifacts they study in his class to get better marks, it's cheating in a way but sense no one else knows it doesn't really matter. Finally we have Jaden Fudo, a 13 year old energetic teen that goes to Ulm High School, which has a special, hidden class there for muggle witch night class studies, which he goes on weekends.

In apartment 402, is a mother and her son: Delia Ketchum, a Chemist for a perfume company and her son Ash that goes at the same school as Jaden his best friend, but is not a muggle warlock and neither is his mother a muggle witch.

In apartment 401 are a group of friends living together: 6 best girlfriends of unusual skin and hair color that no one seem to find unusual and who are hiding a green and Purple dog in their apartment Under the nose of Ms Becker. There's Twilight Sparkle, a muggle witch almost as powerful as Hyacinth that's studying to become a Mage, a Muggle Witch that specialises in Space-Time abilities. Then there's Rarity, in inspiring Fashion Designer who's selling some of her designs in local clothing stores. Applejack, a former farmer girl that works at the local food market. Pinkie Pie, a talented but very unusual seer. Fluttershy a shy apprentice Druid Under a MW Council member's wing. Rainbow Dash, the star Player of the German Football team on break at the moment and of course Spike, the girls beloved dog that they keep hidden, sometimes by using Muggle Witch magic.

In apartment 407 actually lives 2 members of the Muggle Witch Council: Max Tennyson and his wife Verdona, along with their son Carl, his wife Sandra and their 2 kids, their 10 year old son Ben and 11 year old daughter Gwen, But Sandra and Ben were not Muggle Witches. They were not at home right now, but if they were they would have been the first to have sensed the New Muggle Witch on the floor and welcomed her as they should.

Finally, in apartment 409 is where Jean-François Dupree, a 17 years old French boy in appearance with Pale skin, Blond Hair and Reddish Brown eyes live. With his coloring, people would confuse him with a vampire, but he is not a vampire, neither is he a muggle or a wizard, but a Muggle Witch and accomplished Shaman. He was a rather unusual kid, some would even say creepy and has been in secret, even from Max and Verdona, hanging out with less then proper people for some purposes or another, but he is not in evil person and as mentioned before, he was the first Muggle Witch on the floor who had sense Hyacinth's presence, mostly because of how powerful she feels and how that power carries a sense of familiarity he can't seem to place.

'How odd.' Jean-François thought while looking up from his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyacinth woke up 20 minutes before her alarm went off and take a shower a quick shower. After that, she slowly gets changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt she removed from her trunk, which was a bit difficult due to her injuries, but she managed.

Sense she was not very hungry yet, she took out her Transfiguration text book and resumed her studies on the couch.


End file.
